Goldenmyu
by Takagi Kami
Summary: ...não existe nada mais yaoístico do quê um bando de japoneses lindos dançando e cantando coisas clichês e convivendo 25 horas por dia em ensaios incessantes. [YAOI] Segundo capítulo!
1. Hajimemashite!

**Créditos:**

Pisces Luna pela adorável idéia de fanfic de fichas.

Yuura-sama pela inspiração para fanfics de ficha yaoi.

**Golden****imyu**

Aka

Musical Saint Seiya Golden Saints

**Minnaaaaa! Ogenkiiii? ****MilaMila deeesu!**

Aqui estou eu, na minha segunda tentativa de fic de fichas. Mas claro, dessa vez eu não vou ser tola o suficiente pra fazer um het. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu não nasci pra escrever het! (risadinha a la Fuji Syusuke). Então, na minha segunda tentativa, eu vou escrever minha especialidade: yaoi!

Acabando de descobrir os fantásticos musicais de Prince of Tennis e seu adorável elenco, eu percebi que não existe nada mais yaoístico do quê um bando de japoneses lindos dançando e cantando coisas clichês e convivendo 25 horas por dia em ensaios incessantes.

Então, o que mais eu podia fazer? (risadinha again)

A idéia por aqui é bem simples:

Marvelous Entertainment resolve criar um musical da famosa série de Masami Kuramada, Saint Seiya e escolhe os personagens mais populares entre o público, os Golden Saints, para protagonizá-lo. Ainda não tenho certeza em que espaço temporal foi posicionar o roteiro dos musicais, mas isso não será realmente importante.

O que eu preciso de vocês é dos adoráveis atores que irão dar vida aos Golden Saints no musical!

(obs: Goldenmyu é só um apelido pra Musical Saint Seiya Golden Saints ok? Do mesmo jeito que Tenimyu é apelido pra Musical Prince of Tennis. Não fiquem confusos!)

Mas por prestem atenção, por favor, nos pequenos detalhes (sim, escritora virginiana! Sou exigente e caprichosa!):

A maioria dos atores é, é claro, japonesa. Não que alguns não possam ter descendentes estrangeiros, mas a maioria precisa ser japonesa, afinal, estamos em Tokyo! Então, entrem no jeito mais otaku de vocês pra criar os personagens comedores de ramen com apelidos que terminem em "kun" e "chan".

Eu gostaria de ter rapazes bem realistas. Afinal, são apenas pessoas normais, não são? (ta, ok, idols não são normais, mas vocês pegaram a idéia, né?)

No musical, eles dançam como membros de uma boyband, cantam músicas clichês e interpretam, ok? Então todos eles sabem fazer essas três coisas.

Antes de fazer sua ficha, por que não dá uma olhada nas reviews que foram enviadas? Isso pode evitar repetição. E talvez você já encontre um personagem pra ficar com o seu?

**Nome: **Sobrenome/Nome, onegaishimaaasu!

**Apelidos: **Não é obrigatório, mas ele vai acabar tendo xD

**Idade: **Bom, não sou muito luxenta nessa área. Afinal, Aoyagi Ruito tinha 14 anos quando estreou como Gakuto em Tenimyu e Saitou Takumi tinha uns 24 quando foi o Yuushi. Essa é faixa, fiquem a vontade!

**Data e local de nascimento: **

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **Os japoneses têm uma teoria de que o tipo sanguíneo influencia a personalidade. E eu adoro isso. Mas se não quiser colocar, não precisa \o

**Estuda?: **O colegial no Japão vai de 15 à 17/18 anos, mas quem sabe ele faça faculdade? É bem difícil, já que os ensaios exigem muito tempo livre, mas talvez?

**Onde e com quem mora: **Se mora com a família, com outra pessoa ou sozinho. E descrever um pouco o lugar (se morar com a família, só precisa descrever o quarto!) Isso é importante!

**Família:** Que tipo de família é? Quem está vivo? Onde moram? Seus nomes? São próximos?

**Animal de Estimação: **Não é obrigatório.

**Hobbys: **

**Fortes: **O que faz melhor

**Fracos: **O faz pior.

**Carreira: **O que ele fez até aqui? É seu primeiro trabalho? Era modelo, tinha uma boyband? Fez filmes ou TV Dramas (novelas) antes?

**O que mais gosta: **

**O que menos gosta: **

**Físico: **Seja detalhista, mas também realista!

**Personalidade: **O mesmo aqui!

**Maior Qualidade: **

**Maior Defeito: **

**História: **Pessoas normais, não esqueça! Apenas um resumo básico e se tiver um motivo especial para ter participado do teste para Goldenimyu, pode ser dita aqui!

**Roupas: **Para ensaio, dia-a-dia e para sair a noite.

**Opção Sexual: **Esse aqui é detalhado. Se é hétero (claro, o mundo não é feito só de gays [infelizmente!. Os héteros vão virar gays cedo ou tarde nessa fic xD mas eles também são importantes! Façam héteros também!), gay ou bi. E também se nega até a morte ou se admite com facilidade. Quem sabe ele só fique com garotos por diversão? Quem sabe tenha aversão a mulheres? Me conte com detalhes!

"**Status": **Como diria Yuura-sama. Uke ou Seme? Ou ambos?

**Vida Amorosa: **Solteiro, casado, namorando? Se estiver namorando, com quem (talvez eu ponha dois rapazes pra já começarem como um casal e coloque algumas situações para atrapalhar o romance?). E que tipo de pessoa ele é em uma relação? Tem pavor de compromisso e só quer se divertir? É fiel? Busca o verdadeiro amor?

**Como reage perto de alguém "interessante"?: **Parte pro ataque? Fica na espreita? Fica cor de berinjela e vira o rosto?

**Papel: **O Dourado que ele interpreta. Alguns talvez sejam inimigos, mas isso eu vejo depois.

**Como reage às fangirls: **Se acha, é legal, ignora, despreza, fica tímido?

**A autora tem permissão de meter o bedelho em alguma coisa que for necessária?**

Como exemplo, aqui vai a ficha do meu personagem, Saeki! O rapaz é um fanboy do elenco do Musical de Prince of Tennis, especialmente de Aiba Hiroki (com quem é muito parecido, propositalmente ou não). Um uke-relutante e adorável.

OBS: Tudo do Saeki é bastante japonês, mas seu personagem não precisa necessariamente ser tão otaku assim, ok? Não se intimidem!

**Nome: **Tsushihiro Saeki (Saeki Tsushihiro)

**Apelidos: **Saekin, Hirocchi, Hiroro, Kii-kun, Kii-chan, Saaban, Tsushii.

**Idade: **17 anos

**Data e local de nascimento: **30 de setembro, Osaka.

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **A

**Estuda?: **Sim, 3º ano do colegial.

**Onde e com quem mora: **Com os pais e a irmã em uma casa comum de dois andares. Seu quarto fica a leste da casa. É um cômodo bem organizado, com as paredes brancas cobertas de pôsteres de seus idols. Tem uma cama baixa, uma escrivaninha para os deveres de casa e uma tevê com dvd. Também uma gigantesca coleção de CDs e DVDs.

**Família:** Família simples a absolutamente comum (exceto pela irmã, talvez) de classe média. Takato (pai, trabalha em uma imobiliária. Simpático e divertido), Megumi (mãe, dona de casa, doce e gentil) e Maki (irmã mais nova, 1º colegial. Uma otaku)

**Animal de Estimação: **Não tem, mas gosta de gatos.

**Hobbys: **Dança, tênis, karaokê.

**Fortes: **Dança extremamente bem, tem uma voz belíssima e chama atenção com sua aparência.

**Fracos: **É uma negação na cozinha, tem péssima memória e é horrível em inglês.

**Carreira: **É seu primeiro trabalho.

**O que mais gosta: **Dançar, cantar, comer doces. E tudo sobre seus idols (é um verdadeiro idol otaku), Tv Dramas.

**O que menos gosta: **Ser comparado a uma garota. Chuva, frio, trovões.

**Físico: **Saeki é pequeno e delicado. Tem o corpo magro, mas adoravelmente moldado de forma quase andrógina. Os cabelos castanhos se recolhem junto a sua nuca, com algumas mechas levemente acobreadas, e caem sobre os brilhantes e atrativos olhos escuros. Tem lábios pequenos e rosados, em combinação perfeita à pele branca e ao nariz delicado. O rosto tem traços femininos e, ao mesmo tempo, ternamente infantis. Todo o seu corpo exala uma aura de sensualidade involuntária e inocente, e ele muitas vezes parece um aluno de primeiro ano.

**Personalidade: **É um jovem doce e gentil, de atitudes quase infantis em sua inocência. Sempre exibe um sorriso genuinamente alegre no rosto, junto com uma expressão gentil que enche qualquer um com uma paz inexplicável. É um pouco tímido, mas sempre simpático com os que se aproximam dele. Apesar de ter uma postura madura, calma e responsável, é inexperiente e inocente como uma criança.

Seus principais defeitos envolvem uma paciência muito curta. Ele é facilmente irritável e muito explosivo. Além disso, é extremamente emotivo e temperamental, muito sensível especialmente no que envolve ser comparado a uma garota. Não hesita em demonstrar quando desgosta de alguém. Se machuca com facilidade e tem dificuldade para perdoar e esquecer. Costuma ser infantilmente orgulhoso e muito teimoso.

**Maior Qualidade: **É sorridente e gentil.

**Maior Defeito: **É emocionalmente instável.

**História: **Nascido em Osaka, se mudou para Tokyo aos 12 anos junto com os pais e a irmã mais velha. É um verdadeiro "fanboy" de muitos Idols, como Gackt e Miyabi. Por ser um enorme admirador de Aiba Hiroki, acabou se tornando muito parecido com ele e o mesmo foi a inspiração que o levou ao musical.

**Roupas: **Uma mistura de Adachi Osamu e Aiba Hiroki em Tenimyu.Para ensaios: Uma blusa geralmente larga de cores claras com uma camiseta por baixo, um short preto muito justo acima do joelho e um outro mais largo e curto por cima.

No dia-a-dia: Calças apertadas (quase femininas), camisas bem arrumadas em cores delicadas, tênis geralmente all star.

Para sair a noite: As costumeiras calças justas geralmente pretas, camisas em cores elegantes e às vezes casacos ou echarpe.

**Opção Sexual: **É gay, mas ainda não se deu conta disso. Fica irritadíssimo quando alguém insinua algo assim, mas não pensa no assunto.

"**Status": **Uke. Oh, e como é uke!

**Vida Amorosa: **Solteiro, nunca namorou e é totalmente inexperiente. Se namorasse, seria totalmente fiel aquela pessoa.

**Como reage perto de alguém "interessante"?: **Fica vermelho e nervoso na presença de rapazes atraentes, mas está longe de relacionar isso ao fato de ser gay.

**Papel: **Mu de Áries.

**Como reage às fangirls: **Sorri sem jeito, cora e acena.

Mas vejam bem, isso ainda é só a primeira fase da ficha. Aqueles que forem selecionados pela minha rígida inspeção (cof cof), terão mais uma pancada de detalhes aparentemente inúteis mas muito relevantes pra preenche. Então fiquem espertos!

Se tiver qualquer coisa que você não entendeu/ficou com preguiça de responder/ficou assustado demais para falar, não precisa preencher. Só coloque um recadinho que eu me viro!

Seria legal se vocês descem uma espiada no youtube e procurasse "prince of tennis musical" pra ter uma noção do que está se passando (claro, duvido que algum de vocês faça mesmo isso, mas fica a dica!)

Quanto aos pares, depois que as fichas forem entregues e selecionadas e completadas e concertadas e despachadas, nós decidiremos isso.

Acho que isso é tudo (finalmente!)

Eu prometo não deixar essa fic morrer! Afinal, é YAOI! Como EU poderia abandonar yaoi?

Sugestões são mais do que bem vindas! Fiquem a vontade pra me dizer o que esperam!

Em caso de dúvidas, Mensagens Pessoais de emergência podem e devem ser enviadas.

Mandem suas fichas e eu agradeço desde já! .

**Ja matashita ne!**


	2. Nakajima Yoru!

**Goldenimyu**  
Aka  
Musical Saint Seiya Golden Saints

_**Goldenmyu FIGHT!**_  
Olá novamente, pessoas!  
Eu estou extasiada com as fichas que recebi. Noooossa! Estou muitíssimo animada! Claro, ainda faltam algumas fichas, então ainda não posso começar.  
Mas bem, enquanto espero o resto do meu elenco, eu resolvi colocar pra vocês a ficha do coreógrafo do musical, Nakajima Yoru! Nossa, eu me divirto só de pensar nos ensaios com esse homem...  
Bom, aqui vai ficha do Nakajima-sensei!

**Nome: **Nakajima Yoru  
**Apelidos: **Nakajima-sensei, Naka-san**  
Idade: **26 anos**  
Data e local de nascimento: **28 de setembro, Hokkaido**  
Tipo Sanguíneo: **AB**  
Onde e com quem mora: **Sozinho em um apartamento de bom tamanho. O lugar é impecavelmente organizado, bem decorado e agradável. Tem dois quartos, mesmo que um sirva somente para abrigar os DVDs e CDs do coreógrafo, todos numerados e catalogados. **  
Família:** Pai e mãe (Nakajima Sato e Nakajima Kadori), moram em Hokkaido e são muito distantes dos dois filhos. Nakajima Kouya, a irmã mais velha, é casada, mora em Tokyo e está sempre tomando conta do irmão.**  
Animal de Estimação: **Não tem. Acha que fazem muita bagunça.**  
Hobbys: **Dançar, ler, assistir DVDs de jazz ou dança. **  
Fortes: **Dançar como o profissional que é, cozinhar bem e ser assustadoramente organizado.**  
Fracos: **Entender os sentimentos dos outros, fazer cálculos e lembrar fisionomias.**  
O que mais gosta: **Artes, jazz, Cirque do Soleil, coisas bem feitas.**  
O que mais detesta: **Desorganização, indiciplina, infantilidade e perda de tempo.**  
Físico: **Alto e forte, de corpo bem trabalhado e levemente musculoso (somente o suficiente pra ser sexy). Tem cabelos negro-azulados caindo abaixo dos ombros e uma franja relativamente cumprida ladeando os profundos olhos negros.**  
Personalidade: **A primeira impressão de todos é que se trata de um homem sério, gentil e educado, porque é assim que ele age em público. Parece o homem perfeito.

Nakajima-sensei é, de fato, um homem sério, mas longe de gentil, ele é um coreógrafo exigente e quase cruel, que tem prazer em punir e humilhar os rapazes que erram algo. Apesar de muito calmo e controlado, é enérgico e exige disciplina absoluta. Vive fazendo comentários cruéis e sarcásticos. É extremamente perfeccionista e metódico. Apesar de tudo, é um homem apaixonado pelo que faz e um profundo apreciador de artes.

Faz o tipo misterioso e sádico. É impossível saber o que se passa em sua cabeça, mas o sorriso dá pistas de ser algo nada bom.  
**Maior Qualidade: **Dedicação.  
**Maior Defeito: **Perfeccionismo  
**História: **Nascido em Hokkaido para uma família de classe média alta, Nakajima Yoru sempre foi apaixonado por artes. Seus pais não o proibiram de seguir esse caminho, mas não escondem sua decepção e preferiam que o filho fosse médico. Quando a irmã mais velha casou e se mudou para Tokyo, ele a acompanhou. Atualmente recebe uma boa mesada dos pais, que o permite viver muito bem.  
**Roupas: **Calças elegantes, blusas de tecidos finos, às vezes botas ou casacos. De noite ou de dia é sempre muito elegante.  
**Opção Sexual: **Bi, mas prefere homens. É bem discreto, e nunca responde diretamente quando alguma pergunta sobre o assunto lhe é feita.  
**"Status": **Seme. Incondicionalmente seme.  
**Vida Amorosa: **É do tipo que tem casos de uma noite, mas quando se relaciona a sério, é fiel. Mas sempre precisa estar no controle do relacionamento.  
**Como age perto de alguém "interessante": ** Normalmente, não muda de atitude até encontrar um momento oportuno. Quando percebe que é a hora certa (e em geral, é um ótimo juiz desse quesito), ele ataca sem perdão com sua 'mortal' sensualidade de seme exclusivo.

Agora tenham hemorragias nasais imaginando esse homem punindo seus "alunos"...

Yoooshi! \o/

Agora, alguns recadinhos do coração pra aquelas pessoas fantásticas que me enviaram fichas!

**Danoninho: **Eu quase babei com a sua ficha, Danoninho-san! Já tava tendo visões na parte do animal de estimação xD Simplesmente me APAIXONEI.

**Anya-san: **Me ganhou totalmente no quote de ParaKissu! Adorei adorei! Mas me diga, o nome na ficha está em ordem nome/sobrenome ou sobrenome/nome? xD fiquei só um pouquinho confusa porque é um nome diferente.

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus: **O meninão, o meninão! \o/ (MilaMila dança) adoooro esses personagens xD aqueles que fazem fanservice! Oh, isso vai ser tããão divertido! ADOREI! E ponto por conhecer Tenimyu! 8D (MilaMila é uma tosca)

**AsianKung-fuGeneration: **OMFG - SIM SIM SIM! E só eu ou o Saito tem mania de abraçar o RuiRui por trás? Na festa surpresa do garoto, no backstage do rakkakumyu...e também e também...(choque de realidade) ah, ok xD eu vou me controlar. Anyway, foi Ryuu que me causou hemorragias nasais só de imaginar! "O que mais gosta: Sexo u.u" foi o ÁPICE xD PERFEITO.

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **O EM...(tapa a boca) quer dizer xD o silencioso e tímido uke - ooh, adoro adoroooo! Obrigada por me mandar essa adorável ficha, Larry-san! ADOREI muito!

**Kazuki Fuchoin: **Antes de mais nada, três vivas para o seu nick, porque GetBackers comanda xD ADOREI Arthur (Mila imagina Saeki pronunciado Aruthuru-san e desmaia)! "Ele é gay, mas se auto-intitula o cara mais hetero do colégio." Quase me mata xD

**Yuura-Sama: **Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki! Ouran comanda, não é? Eu ADOREI! O hétero que vai fazer escândalo quando descobrir que é gay...ah isso vai ser divertido xD Obriigada pela ficha, Yuura-sama (MilaMila reverencia)

**Dri Lioncourt: **Lioncourt-san! - A Lioncourt-san mandou uma ficha pra minha fic! Que diz feliz! (MilaMila sai saltitando) bom xD Nenhum problema com romenos! Não meeeesmo! Kanata Irei é totalmente argentino e mesmo assim, comanda o elenco da Rokkaku, não é? HONTONI arigatou gosaimasu, Lioncout-san! Vai ser o prazer ter o "Jamisu-chan" na fic!

Entããão, acho que isso é tudo!

Vou estar esperando o resto das fichas pra poder começar.

E MilaMila não esconde a esperança de ter a ficha de uma certa Fiat Noctum na história. Onde será que ela anda? (detalhe: a santíssima trindade das fanfics de fichas pra MilaMila: Yuura-sama, Dri Lioncourt e Fiat Noctum)

ANYWAY xD já chega de besteira.

Até mais!


	3. Omataseshimashita!

**Goldenmy****u  
**Aka  
Musical Saint Seiya Golden Saints

Olá olá!  
Antes de mais nada, me desculpem a demora. Estive com uns probleminhas com meu computador, mas isso já foi resolvido.  
Então! Venho aqui com o elenco selecionado! Nossa, como eu AMEI as fichas! Sem palavras pra descrever. Vai ser delicioso escrever essa história. Ah se vai!

**Goldenmyu Cast:**

**Miura Kamiya:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer  
**Tsushihiro Saeki:** Mu de Áries  
**Ookami Yuki:** Shaka de Virgem  
**Sorano Ryuu:** Miro de Escorpião  
**Suou Tamaki:** Afrodite de Peixes  
**Arhur Fillipe Fuchoin**: Shura de Capricórnio  
**Akami Sasori**: Kamus de Aquário  
**Rajco Lazarov**:: Saga de Gêmeos  
**James A. Leacey**: Kanon  
**Mihara Keisuke**: Dohko de Libra  
**Yoshitari Keita**: Aiolia de Leão  
**Kuran Kaname**: Aiolos de Sargitário  
**Fujimori Kaoru**: Aldebaran de Touro

Bom, os papeis não importam taaaanto assim, já que a história não vai girar em torno do musical em si. (eu mesma ainda nem pensei qual vai ser a história do musical xD).  
Yoshitari Keita e Fujimori Kaoru são de autoria minha própria. Faziam séculos que eu estava querendo usar um otaku e uma "vadia" em minhas fics xD e já que estava impaciente demais pra esperar outras fichas, resolvi colocá-los. Vou colocar as fichas dos dois em uma review mais tarde, pra vocês terem uma idéia.

Vou pedir mais uma coisinha de vocês xD  
Tem uma segunda parte da ficha, com informações necessárias pra fic. Parecem idiotas, todas elas, mas são importantes xD  
Então, se puderem tomar um tempinho pra preenche-las, eu ficaria agradecida!  
Se não estiver com saco de preencher algum item, apenas coloque "pense você mesma, MilaMila" xD. E eu me viro.

**E-mail: **momento do leitor dizer "hã?!"xD é importante, apenas crie um e-mail pra ele.

**Esporte/Atividade Física: **

**Cor favorita:**

**Comida favorita: **

**Bandas/Cantores favoritos: **

**Quem admira:**

**Sonho: **

**Objetivo: **

**Bebe/Fuma?: **

**Fobias/Medos: **

**Mania/Vícios: **

**Animes/mangas que gosta/gostava: **Não é obrigatório, afinal nem todo mundo gosta xD

**Que tipo de coisa vê na TV: **

**Tem carro/qual carro: **Só lembrando que no Japão, a maioridade é aos 20 anos, heim? E a maioria, mesmo os adultos, pega metrô. Isso é totalmente comum pra eles.

**Filmes Favoritos: **

**O que faz em dias de folga: **

**Como age em festas/boates/eventos:**

Então, acho que isso é tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer...

Vou começar a escrever imediatamente!

E quanto aos pares (além do da lady-chan-san e da Erika-san), eu pensei em fazer o primeiro capítulo e depois vocês decidiriam, baseado na interação dos personagens. Claro que se alguém quiser se adiantar olhando as reviews e mandando uma PM pra a autora em questão, fiquem a vontade xD

Agora, recadinhos do coração!

**Fiat Noctum: **(MilaMila caí de joelhos em adoração a Fiat Noctum-sama) Palavras não poderiam expressar minha gratidão por criar um personagem como esse pra minha fic, Fiat Noctum-sama! Meu queixo ia caindo a cala nova frase daquela ficha. NOSSA, eu me apaixonei completamente pelo Rajco. A ficha foi tão bem feita...me deixou extasiada! Tenho liberdade pra definir coisas sobre esse "japonês"? As idéias já estão aparecendo.  
Novamente, MUITO obrigada, Fiat Noctum-sama!

**Dri Lioncourt: **Muito obrigada novamente, Lioncout-san! \o Jamisu vai ficar adorável na história (MilaMila em mode de pensamentos malignos)

**Yuura-sama: **Ah vai sofrer sim, mas não necessariamente um sofrimento ruim ;D (MilaMila mode sádico on). Ahn, preciso me controlar xD

**lady-chan: **Perfeito, lady-chan-san! Adorei o Kei-san! Ele vai ficar ótimo no papel de Dohko! Domo arigatou! \o

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus: **E mais um ponto por adivinhar que eu tirei o Nakajima-sensei de Gakuen Heaven! xD Na verdade, ele é uma mistura do Nakajima-san de Gakuen Heaven e do Minato Shinichirou, de Sukisho!. Eu também estou louca pelo Rikkai 2nd Service mas anyway, obrigada, Erika-san!

**Anya-san: **Hai, arigatou, Anya-san! \o/

Então, acho que chega de enrolar!

Eu vou começar a escrever e por favor, me mandem a continuação das fichas!

E não me odeiem (muito), por favor! xD


	4. Shounen

As fichas pra vocês se cituarem xD  
Aconselho deixar as janelas dos dois capítulos abertas, pra verificarem de quem se trata caso vocês esqueçam xD

**Tsushihiro Saeki MilaMila**

**Apelidos: **Saekin, Hirocchi, Hiroro, Kii-kun, Kii-chan, Saaban, Tsushii.

**Idade: **17 anos

**Data e local de nascimento: **30 de setembro, Osaka.

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **A

**Estuda?: **Sim, 3º ano do colegial.

**Onde e com quem mora: **Com os pais e a irmã em uma casa comum de dois andares. Seu quarto fica a leste da casa. É um cômodo bem organizado, com as paredes brancas cobertas de pôsteres de seus idols. Tem uma cama baixa, uma escrivaninha para os deveres de casa e uma tevê com dvd. Também uma gigantesca coleção de CDs e DVDs.

**Família:** Família simples a absolutamente comum (exceto pela irmã, talvez) de classe média. Takato (pai, trabalha em uma imobiliária. Simpático e divertido), Megumi (mãe, dona de casa, doce e gentil) e Maki (irmã mais nova, 1º colegial. Uma otaku)

**Animal de Estimação: **Não tem, mas gosta de gatos.

**Hobbys: **Dança, tênis, karaokê.

**Físico: **Saeki é pequeno e delicado. Tem o corpo magro, mas adoravelmente moldado de forma quase andrógina. Os cabelos castanhos se recolhem junto a sua nuca, com algumas mechas levemente acobreadas, e caem sobre os brilhantes e atrativos olhos escuros. Tem lábios pequenos e rosados, em combinação perfeita à pele branca e ao nariz delicado. O rosto tem traços femininos e, ao mesmo tempo, ternamente infantis. Todo o seu corpo exala uma aura de sensualidade involuntária e inocente, e ele muitas vezes parece um aluno de primeiro ano.

**Personalidade: **É um jovem doce e gentil, de atitudes quase infantis em sua inocência. Sempre exibe um sorriso genuinamente alegre no rosto, junto com uma expressão gentil que enche qualquer um com uma paz inexplicável. É um pouco tímido, mas sempre simpático com os que se aproximam dele. Apesar de ter uma postura madura, calma e responsável, é inexperiente e inocente como uma criança.

Seus principais defeitos envolvem uma paciência muito curta. Ele é facilmente irritável e muito explosivo. Além disso, é extremamente emotivo e temperamental, muito sensível especialmente no que envolve ser comparado a uma garota. Não hesita em demonstrar quando desgosta de alguém. Se machuca com facilidade e tem dificuldade para perdoar e esquecer. Costuma ser infantilmente orgulhoso e muito teimoso.

**História: **Nascido em Osaka, se mudou para Tokyo aos 12 anos junto com os pais e a irmã mais velha. É um verdadeiro "fanboy" de muitos Idols, como Gackt e Miyabi. Por ser um enorme admirador de Aiba Hiroki, acabou se tornando muito parecido com ele e o mesmo foi a inspiração que o levou ao musical.

**Opção Sexual: **É gay, mas ainda não se deu conta disso. Fica irritadíssimo quando alguém insinua algo assim, mas não pensa no assunto.

**Vida Amorosa: **Solteiro, nunca namorou e é totalmente inexperiente. Se namorasse, seria totalmente fiel aquela pessoa.

**Papel: **Mu de Áries.

**Nakajima Yoru MilaMila**

**Apelidos: **Nakajima-sensei, Naka-san

**Idade: **26 anos

**Data e local de nascimento: **28 de setembro, Hokkaido

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **AB

**Onde e com quem mora: **Sozinho em um apartamento de bom tamanho. O lugar é impecavelmente organizado, bem decorado e agradável. Tem dois quartos, mesmo que um sirva somente para abrigar os DVDs e CDs do coreógrafo, todos numerados e catalogados.

**Família:** Pai e mãe (Nakajima Sato e Nakajima Kadori), moram em Hokkaido e são muito distantes dos dois filhos. Nakajima Kouya, a irmã mais velha, é casada, mora em Tokyo e está sempre tomando conta do irmão.

**Animal de Estimação: **Não tem. Acha que fazem muita bagunça.

**Hobbys: **Dançar, ler, assistir DVDs de jazz ou dança.

**Físico: **Alto e forte, de corpo bem trabalhado e levemente musculoso (somente o suficiente pra ser sexy). Tem cabelos negro-azulados caindo abaixo dos ombros e uma franja relativamente cumprida ladeando os profundos olhos negros.

**Personalidade: **A primeira impressão de todos é que se trata de um homem sério, gentil e educado, porque é assim que ele age em público. Parece o homem perfeito.

Nakajima-sensei é, de fato, um homem sério, mas longe de gentil, ele é um coreógrafo exigente e quase cruel, que tem prazer em punir e humilhar os rapazes que erram algo. Apesar de muito calmo e controlado, é enérgico e exige disciplina absoluta. Vive fazendo comentários cruéis e sarcásticos. É extremamente perfeccionista e metódico. Apesar de tudo, é um homem apaixonado pelo que faz e um profundo apreciador de artes.

Faz o tipo misterioso e sádico. É impossível saber o que se passa em sua cabeça, mas o sorriso dá pistas de ser algo nada bom.

**História: **Nascido em Hokkaido para uma família de classe média alta, Nakajima Yoru sempre foi apaixonado por artes. Seus pais não o proibiram de seguir esse caminho, mas não escondem sua decepção e preferiam que o filho fosse médico. Quando a irmã mais velha casou e se mudou para Tokyo, ele a acompanhou. Atualmente recebe uma boa mesada dos pais, que o permite viver muito bem.

**Opção Sexual: **Bi, mas prefere homens. É bem discreto, e nunca responde diretamente quando alguma pergunta sobre o assunto lhe é feita.

"**Status": **Seme. Incondicionalmente seme.

**Vida Amorosa: **É do tipo que tem casos de uma noite, mas quando se relaciona a sério, é fiel. Mas sempre precisa estar no controle do relacionamento.

**Yoshitari Keita MilaMila**

**Apelidos: **KeiKei, Yoshitari-kun, Keitan, Kei-chan, Yoshitan

**Idade: **15 anos

**Data e local de nascimento: **12 de fevereiro, Tokyo

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **B

**Estuda?: **1º ano, mesma escola que Saeki.

**Onde e com quem mora: **Com o irmão mais velho (Yoshitari Kouji) e o namorado do rapaz (Kamatari Matsuri). Moram em uma casa pequena de dois quartos, com um jardim muito bem cuidado por Matsuri. O quarto de Keita é um cômodo bem bagunçado e decorado com cores vivas, cheio de pôsteres de seus animes favoritos.

**Família:** Pai e mãe mortos. O irmão, Kouji, 20 anos, faz faculdade de arquitetura. Kamatari Matsuri (também pode ser considerado família) é o namorado de Kouji, tem 26 anos e é professor do próprio na faculdade.

**Animal de Estimação:** Um aquário cheio de peixes (é irresponsável demais pra ter um gato ou cachorro).

**Hobbys:** Pump It Up e DDR

**Físico: **Pequeno e adorável como o adolescente que é. Tem cabelos tingidos de loiro-alaranjado, curtos e geralmente despenteados, em combinação estranha aos olhos castanho-dourados. Está abaixo da altura normal da idade e tem a pele levemente morena. Os traços de seu rosto são muito infantis e o sorriso alegre em seus lábios rosados não diz o contrário.

**Personalidade: **Uma verdadeira criança em todos os sentidos da palavra. Keita é um adolescente alegre e divertido, sempre disposto a puxar conversa com qualquer pessoa. É ativo e entusiástico, dono de uma energia quase inesgotável. Sempre otimista e sorridente. O que desvia seu padrão de comportamento é ser estranhamente pervertido para um garoto com sua idade e sua aparência. Sabe muito bem como conseguir a atenção dos outros e adora fazer isso. É manipulador ao extremo.  
Consequentemente, ainda mais infantis do que Saeki e extremamente emotivo. Como uma criança, gosta que todas as atenções estejam voltadas para ele e que todos os amem e o achem adorável. É extremamente mimado e fica muito irritado quando as coisas não são como ele quer.  
É um pequeno otaku que sabe tudo o que se há pra saber sobre animes.

**História: **Os pais de Keita morreram quando o garoto tinha 5 anos de idade em um acidente de carro, deixando-o aos cuidados do irresponsável, mas carinhoso, irmão mais velho. Foi criado totalmente acostumado aos namorados do irmão e aprendeu a apreciar muito ter a atenção de rapazes mais velhos. Se tornou modelo em um concurso de uma revista e desde então tem sido uma estrela em acessão.

**Opção Sexual: **Gay, bastante. Geralmente não precisa falar sobre o assunto, porque sua carinha de criança o livra de tais situações.

"**Status": **Uke.

**Vida Amorosa: **Solteiro, do tipo que não se importa em dormir com alguém aleatório de vez em quando. Pra ele tudo é diversão. Mas espera seu verdadeiro amor, com todo o clichê que a frase dispuser.

**Papel: **Aiolia.

**Fujimori Kaoru MilaMila**

**Apelidos: **Kao-hime, oujo-sama, Fujitan, Kaopon, Mori-sama.

**Idade: **19 anos

**Data e local de nascimento: **23 de novembro, Tokyo.

**Tipo Sanguíneo: **B

**Estuda?: **Não.

**Onde e com quem mora: **Divide um apartamento de dois quartos com um amigo de infância (Minami Hideki). O lugar é bem organizado, não exageradamente decorado, mas bastante aconchegante. O quarto mais "luxuoso" é o de Kaoru, decorado com cores vibrantes e sensuais. Tem uma exuberante coleção de flores na varanda.

**Família:** Pai (Fujimori Sano) falecido, mãe (Fujimori Nadeshiko) trabalha em uma floricultura e irmãos mais velhos (Fujimori Aoki e Fujimori Yuki) formados em profissões diferentes. Kaoru cortou relações com eles.

**Animal de Estimação: **Um pequeno poddle branco, chamado KenKen.

**Hobbys: **Tênis, dança, flores.

**Físico: **Definitivamente feminino com sua pele imaculadamente alva e seu corpo delgado e andrógino. Os olhos castanho cintilam sob cílios cumpridos no rosto feminino de boca e nariz pequenos. Os cabelos, visivelmente tingidos, são vermelho-cereja e muito finos, mantidos em um corte moderno abaixo do queixo.

**Personalidade: **Kaoru é do tipo extrovertido e sociável, que conversa com todos e sempre conhece todas as pessoas no recinto. É calmo e geralmente gentil, sempre lembrando muito uma mulher (e por isso, Yoshitari Keita o chama de okaa-san).

Sempre tem um sorriso levemente malicioso nos lábios e algum comentário de semelhante natureza a fazer.  
É exigente e gosta coisas elegantes e finas, podendo ser considerado fresco em muitos sentidos. Ligeiramente arrogante, sempre se porta como se dominasse todas as pessoas no cômodo (e talvez realmente domine). Gosta de receber elogios e atenções. É decidido, independente e orgulhoso.  
É do tipo que gosta de ter casos de uma noite (aliás adora, porque isso faz com que ele se sinta desejável), mas nunca se apaixonou de verdade.

**Maior Qualidade: **Extroversão.

**Maior Defeito: **Promiscuidade?

**História: **Nasceu para uma família absolutamente normal, exceto pelo primo adolescente (Kouno Kouchirou) que costumava abusar do rapaz. Talvez esse tenha sido o motivo do pequeno distúrbio de personalidade. Nunca escondeu o fato de ser gay (na verdade, era um tanto quanto escandaloso) e isso o tirou de casa no primeiro colegial para ir morar com o amigo Minami Hideki.

**Opção Sexual: **Gay, e muito gay. Não esconde de forma alguma e tem horror a mulheres.

**Como age perto de alguém "interessante": **Se insinua o máximo que puder.

**Vida Amorosa: **Solteiro, muito bem obrigado. Não acredita em amor verdadeiro e se insinua pra quantos homens puder.

**Papel: **Aldebaran.

**Ookami Yuki - Danoninho**  
**Apelidos:**Yun-Yun,Tarepanda,Inu(Cachorro)...

**Idade:**21

**Tipo Sanguíneo**:AB+

**Estuda?**:faz faculdade de estilismo no pouco tempo que tem e se mata de estudar.

**Onde e com quem mora:**Mora em um apartamento de dois cômodos,um é seu quarto,é espaçoso mas com pouca decoração,sala,banheiro,cozinha e no outro quarto ele usa de atelier,para pendurar seus muitos desenhos.Mora sozinho.

**Família:**O único parente vivo de que se tem notícia é sua avó paterna(Ookami Hanabi),que não quer ele em casa mas ele ainda visita-a bastante e tem também a mulher que trabalha na casa da avó que gosta bastante dele. (Madoka Fujisawa).

**Animal de Estimação:** Uma Husky ainda filhote que tem um machucado na orelha chamada Uka que ele trata como se fosse sua filha.

**Hobbys:**Cozinhar(e isso ele faz bem),cantar (ele canta bem também) e desenhar.(é bom em todos os seus hobbys...XD)

**Carreira**:fazia filmes e novelas,era tipo um teen-sex-simbol japonês.

**Físico:**Alto,1,85 de altura. Esguio,tem poucos músculos aparentes mas tem a famosa barriga malhada,pele bastante alva e macia,cabelos lisos e vermelho-escuros,praticamente negros que só pode-se ver o vermelho no sol,os cabelos vão até quase o tornozelo dele,sempre bem cuidados e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto,a franja repicada cai por sobre o rosto e ele tem que ficar tirando de cima dos olhos.Olhos cor de esmeralda,sim,bem verdões. Braços,pernas,dedos compridos,todo proporcional,nariz bonitinho,ele é todo bonitinho,na verdade ele é bonitão né. E tem uma voz imponente.

**Personalidade: **É um cara bastante maduro. Raramente perde a paciência,não fala alto,é uma pessoa de fala mansa e apaziguadora,não briga apenas repreende embora saiba-se fazer presente e ter voz de liderança.Simplesmente simpático,não sabe ser rude. Sabe ouvir e chegar a um acordo quando há conflito,persegue seus objetivos com afinco mas sem pisar em cima de ninguém. Não gosta de ferir os sentimentos dos outros,quando está numa discussão ele mantêm-se calado,não leva desaforo para casa mas nunca humilha,xinga ou briga. Cora com facilidade embora nunca perca a pose charmosa e elegante de homem maduro que é,responsável,nunca deixa de cumprir seus acordos e responsabilidades,não trata o sentimento dos outros relapsamente,sempre pensa mil vezes antes de falar. As vezes tem tiradas cômicas mas nunca maldosas,tem uma memória péssima e muitas vezes perde o fio da meada,chega a ser cômico pois por causa da franja ele tropeça,muitas vezes fica tão atrapalhado pela quantidade de coisas que se disponibiliza a fazer que acaba trocando frases,datas de entrga,tudo mas mesmo assim no fim das contas acaba acertando tudo e sempre faz tudo muito bem feito,exceto é claro,limpar a casa.É sempre alguém que se pode contar,um ombro amigo,aquele mais velho que se responsabiliza por tomar conta dos amigos mais novos,conversa com os pais deles e coisas do gênero,quase um irmão mais velho. É sensível mas não deixa transparecer,meio tímido cora com certa facilidade,jamais machucaria seus amigos,machucaria a si mesmo mas eles não,sente-se sempre só mas não deixa aparecer,ele pode ser humilhado e na frente dos outros contornar a situação mas fica muito abatido quandoe stiver só.Ele é o típico bonitão bonzinho.

**História**: Sua mãe (Tadakatsu Honda) já era uma atriz famosa quando conheceu seu pai(Ookami Ryuki),seu pai trabalhava de agente para ela,algum tempo depois se casaram mas sem a aprovação da mãe de Ryuki,Honda morreu devido ao câncer de útero que tinha,ou salvariam sua vida ou a de seu filho,ela preferiu o filho. Seu pai se matou devido a morte da mulher,jogando-se na frente do metrô. O garoto foi para um orfanato,vivendo lá até os dez anos,ele e seu melhor amigo fizeram uma promessa,quando seu amigo foi adotado eles prometeram se reencontrar,Yuki foi para a casa de sua avó e viveu lá até que ele quis se tornar ator,sua vó o repreendeu por causa do tumor,ela o culpava dizendo que a culpa da morte de sua mãe era dele. Ela nunca o deixava sair nem nada,ele vivia enclausurado até que,quando fez 16 anos fugiu da casa de sua avó,para viver sozinho,foi agenciado pela mesma agencia de sua mãe e de seu pai e assim tornou-se famoso. Escondeu de todos o tumor e se esforça para manter o tratamento em segredo,pensando que se algum dia tornar-se famoso ele e seu amigo se reencontrarão.

**Opção Sexual:**Ele é assumidamente gay mas preserva sua intimidade,não revela isso a ninguém e é extremamente tímido. Não finge gostar de garotas para disfarçar mas não é nenhum gay escandaloso.  
**"Status":** Ambos \o/  
**Vida Amorosa:** É um solteiro,nunca namorou e espera o amor verdadeiro,é um cara fiel claro.

**Papel:** SHAKA DE VIRGEM

**Kuran Kaname Anya-san**  
**Apelidos:** Yami e Ka-chan  
**Idade:** 17  
**Data e local de nascimento:** 19 de Junho, Milão  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** AB  
**Estuda?**: Claro.. 3º ano do colegial  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Mora com os pais e 2 irmãos, numa mansão(Media a caminhar para grande), o seu quarto fika no 2º andar no lado sul da casa. É bem organizado. tem todas as paredes pretas menos uma k é roxa.Tem uma cama grande de casal, uma secretaria com um computador e para os deveres da escola.. tem um plasma c/ dvd e uma estante com cd e dvd's e alguns livros.  
**Família:** É uma familia.. de grandes poses. Daisuke (pai, Medico pediatra. Alegre, simpatico e gentil), Shizuka (Mãe, Desenhadora de mangá. Divertida e doce), Senri (irmão, 1º ano do colegial. Frio e Serio), Yuki (irmã, 3º ano do ensino medio, Doce e travessa) .  
**Hobbys:** Ouvir musica, ler livros de oculto e irritar o irmão + novo  
**Carreira:** É modelo  
**Físico:** O Kaname é alto e um pouco delicado, mas naum chega a ser androgeno. Tem cabelos castanhos kuase louros k ele gosta de pintar de preto, até aos ombros um pouco rebeldes, olhos de um castanho-avermelhado brilhante e sedutor, Labios pekenos, pele clara e nariz delicado.  
**Personalidade:** Alegre,simpatico, divertido, sedutor, adora faxer-se de inocente e usar o seu ar angelical para ixo, mt meigo com a sua irmã + nova, um pouco arrogante e narcisista,  
**História:** Nasceu em Milão, durante uma viagem k os pais faxiam. Passado 2/3 meses depois de ter nascido mudaram-se para Kyoto, ja com 2 anos nasceu o seu irmão senri e no ano aseguir mudaram-se para osaka onde nasceu a irmã + nova!!

**Opção Sexual:** an equal opportunity lover  
**"Status":** Ambos  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro, adora divertir-se com as pessoas  
**Papel:** Aiolos de Sargitário

**Sumimura Shizuki - Erika Kourin H. Klaus**  
**Apelidos:** Shizu-chan, Nekozuki, Nobunaga  
**Idade:** 19 anos  
**Data e local de nascimento:** 12 de dezembro, em Oda - província de Shimane.  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** AB  
**Estuda:** não  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Com o irmão mais velho em um apartamento de dois quartos em Tokyo. O seu é o menor do apartamento: a cama fica debaixo da janela, um pequeno armário de roupas ao lado da porta - oposta à janela, junto com uma escrivaninha que serve de apoio para o laptop, TV e videogame. Várias roupas, jogos e scripts ficam espalhados pelo quarto o que Shizuki chama - para a total discordância do irmão - de "bagunça organizada", também porque só ele acha as coisas ali no meio. A única coisa organizada é a caixa com sua coleção de lentes de contato.  
**Família:** Seu pai, Tomoki, é dono de uma padaria. Sua mãe, Shiho, é dona de casa e faz companhia para a avô paterna, Tomoko. Tem dois irmãos mais velhos: Kazuki, 39 anos, trabalha na padaria com o pai; Motoki, 31, trabalha em um escritório de advocacia em Tokyo. Se dá bem com os irmãos apesar de ser a "raspa do tacho".   
**Animal de Estimação**: um gato malhado, Leon.  
**Hobbys:** violão, videogames, brincar com Leon, passear em Shibuya e Harajuku  
**Carreira:** No começo fez pontas em musicais menores e alguns TV dramas, subindo para papéis secundários. My Boss My Hero (é fã do ator/cantor Nagase Tomoya, então moveu o mundo para conseguir um papel) foi seu trabalho favorito até agora. Também fez pontas em dublagens, mas deixa a carreira de seiyuu em segundo plano.  
**Físico:** Magro, de corpo levemente definido e estatura mediana (1,78m). Cabelo loiro escuro, liso abaixo dos ombros. Franja meio bagunçada, cobre parcialmente os olhos castanhos, normalmente escondidos atrás de lentes das mais variadas cores.  
**Personalidade**: O meninão da turma: alegre, divertido, é o que levanta o astral do pessoal quando tá todo mundo sem ânimo e desencorajado. Travesso e sincero, sempre com um sorriso divertido no rosto, fala o que lhe vem à mente sem pestenejar - o que às vezes o coloca em mals lençóis, e nem sempre se safa disso. Faz bico quando está emburrado e/ou as coisas não saem como ele quer. Detesta ficar sozinho. Pavio-curto, teimoso - quando põe algo na cabeça, não há Cristo que tire. Faz bico quando está emburrado e/ou as coisas não saem como ele quer. Apesar dessa imagem de criança, é esforçado, perfeccionista e leva muito à sério seu trabalho.  
**História:** Nasceu e morou em Oda até o final do ginásio. Foi morar e fazer o colegial em Tokyo, um lugar mais propício - e competitivo - para sua carreira de ator. Viu em GoldenMyu uma maneira de provar suas habilidades e conseguir mais destaque em sua carreira. Tem um certo gosto pela série por passar a infãncia lendo os mangás dos irmãos mais velhos.  
**Opção Sexual:** Bi.   
**"Status":** Tanto seme quanto uke - tudo depende de quem ele está interessado.  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro. Todos os casos que teve até agora não passaram de diversão e necessidade de companhia, já que odeia solidão. Não tem um gosto específico para homens, mas gosta mais de garotas tímidas - quando fica com uma. Ainda não se encontrou com aquele que vai sossegá-lo.  
**Papel:** Shion

**Sorano Ryuu - AsianKung-fuGeneration**  
**Apelidos:** **Sorano-san, Sororo, Ryuyun.**  
**Idade:** 21 anos  
**Data e local de nascimento**: 11 de novembro, Chicago (no entanto, seus pais são de Sapporo)  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** B  
**Estuda?:** Não   
**Onde e com quem mora:** Sozinho, em um apartamento modesto em estilo ocidental, com sala, cozinha, banheiro e um quarto.  
**Família:** Família normal, pais e dois irmãos, todos morando nos Estados Unidos. Isumu (pai, é um dentista sério e indiferente, nunca foi muito próximo dos filhos), Mika (a mãe, uma dona de casa gentil e compreensiva), Katsuo (o irmão quatro anos mais velho, é a imagem do pai, trabalha como advogado) e Kazuki (irmão dois anos mais novo, tímido e inseguro). De sua família, Ryuu só mantem contado com a mãe e o irmão mais novo, seu pai e irmão mais velho se recusam a admitir que tem um familiar bissexual.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Nenhum, sua última tentativa terminou com um aquário verde com peixes mortos...  
**Hobbys:** Esportes em geral, porém da mais atenção ao judô  
**Carreira:** É seu primeiro trabalho em um musical, antes era um modelo e fez umas pontas em uns Dramas, mas não chega a ser famoso...  
**Físico:** Ryuu é alto e apesar de não ser musculoso, tem um físico bem definido. É magro, mas possui a massa muscular certa para o torná-lo um homem desejável. Seus cabelos negros são compridos, indo até as escápulas, que estão sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com algumas mexas mais compridas delineando seu rosto. Possuidor de traços tipicamente masculinos, desde sua voz profunda e mandíbula levemente quadrada, é uma pessoa altamente atraente.  
**Personalidade:** Ryuu é um rapaz charmoso e extrovertido, um perfeito cavalheiro com as pessoas mais velhas (e com quem está interessado ) e um amigo leal. Não tem o menor respeito pelo espaço pessoal dos outros, se apóia, abraça por trás, usa como travesseiro, e embora suas ações geralmente não sejam na malícia, tem o cuidado de manter contato físico quase que constante quando está interessado em alguém, mesmo que sejam leve esbarrar dos dedos. Apesar de não parecer a primeira vista e um cabeça dura, teimoso que quando mete algo na cabeça não há nada que consiga fazê-lo mudar de idéia, da mesma maneira, é capaz de guardar rancor por anos a fio e não perdoa com facilidade. Aparentemente a palavra "organização" não está no seu dicionário, a sua casa parece mais uma zona de guerra, tamanha a bagunça acumulada, com exceção do seu quarto, que ele contratou uma senhora para arrumar, lavar e passar suas roupas, duas vezes por semana. É terrivelmente irresponsável, incapaz de chegar na hora, cumprir prazos...  
Uma face de sua perspectiva que poucos conhecem (afinal, quando chega para os ensaios – atrasado- já está de café tomado e acordado já algum tempo) é o seu temperamento demoníaco quando acorda cedo, xinga, grita, chuta, morde... Para quando acordar mais tarde não se lembrar de nada.  
**História:** Terceiro filho da família nascido em Chicago, sempre foi fascinado pela cultura japonesa, sendo o único dos três irmãos a ter aprendido falar a língua. Quando completou 17 anos se inscreveu em um programa de intercâmbio par ao Japão que durou um ano, período em que conseguiu fazer amigos que trabalhavam como modelo, ou no ramo. Voltou para o país asiático meses depois do término do intercâmbio, desta vez para trabalhar como modelo, deixando os pais e os irmãos nos EUA. Leva a mesma vida desde então.  
**Opção Sexual:** Bi, no entanto não nega que tem uma atração muito maior por homens. Fica com uma garota uma vez ou outra, apenas para "sair da rotina".  
**"Status":** Ambos, não tem nenhuma preferência, vai depender da opção do namorado...  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro. Apesar de mudar de namorado como muda de cueca ('), quando assume um compromisso com alguém é fiel, esperando o mesmo da outra pessoa. Não admite, mas lá no fundo (bem lá no fundo) acredita em amor verdadeiro...  
**Papel:** Miro de Escorpião

**Akami Sasori- Larry A. K. McDowell**  
**Apelidos**: Escorpião (Sasori é escorpião em japonês xD), Serpente Vermelha (Akami o.o) ou Sas-kun. E Sasorin (by Kaname)  
**Idade:** 17 anos  
**Data e local de nascimento:** 31 de outubro (Halloween xD), Japão  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** O  
**Estuda?:** 3º ano do colegial  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Com o pai (a mãe é morta) e com o irmão mais velho, num apartamento no 7º (e último) andar de um prédio. Classe alta. O seu quarto fica no lado norte. Super organizado, com tudo no lugar. 3 parede vermelhas e uma branca. Uma cama de casal, uma secretaria com computador, alguns desenhos feitos pelo próprio Sasori colados na parede, uma estante cheia de livros e uma poltrona vermelha ao lado.  
**Família:** Ricos, mas modestos. Fazem de tudo pra ajudar quem precisa.  
Akuma (pai, Empresário. É ocupado e sempre trabalha durante a maior parte do dia, mas sempre tenta arranjar um tempo para os filhos).  
Hiashi (irmão mais velho, Professor de História. Dedicado e carinhoso).  
A mãe de Sasori (Namida) morreu quando ele tinha 3 anos.  
Higashi é 4 anos mais velho que o irmão.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Um Pastor Alemão Branco, chamado Arashi (tempestade).  
**Hobbys:** Ler (principalmente livros de história e geografia), ouvir música, desenhar e conversar com o irmão sobre História.  
**Carreira:** Modelo.  
**Físico:** Cabelos negros, lisos com as pontas onduladas e assustadoramente longos. Sasori sempre o prende num rabo de cavalo alto e, mesmo preso, seu cabelo passa da cintura (assim você pode imaginar qual é o comprimento dele solto xD). Pele pálida, MUITO pálida... Um branco papel, mesmo! XD Olhos azuis, sendo que o esquerdo é mais escuro que o direito.  
Não tem músculo nenhum, é extremamente delicado.  
1,75 de altura.  
Ele costuma deixar duas mechas soltas, que são um pouco mas curtas e emolduram o rosto pálido e delicado  
**Personalidade:** É silencioso, calmo e paciente. Está sempre observando os outros, admirando as pessoas, mas não tem coragem de ir falar com elas. Sorri sempre que pode, para todos que quiserem receber seus sorrisos. Nunca aumenta o tom de voz e agüenta desaforos calado, de cabeça baixa. Não encara as pessoas e não enfrenta ninguém.  
É extremamente inocente... E essa inocência acaba conquistando xD às vezes solta umas frases com duplos, triplos sentidos... mas nunca percebe.  
É seduzido com MUITA facilidade xD Não é do tipo de pessoa que resiste aos encantos de alguém.  
É fiel e um excelente amigo, colocando as amizades à frente de tudo. Tem a péssima mania de "pegar" as dores dos outros xD... Seu estado emocional depende muito do estado emocional dos amigos.  
**História: **Nasceu em Kyoto, na noite de 31 de outubro. 3 anos depois do seu nascimento, sua mãe morreu, vítima de um acidente de carro depois que voltava do trabalho (era Médica, fazia plantão no Hospital). Estudou no Japão até completar 15 anos, quando seu pai foi promovido e tiveram que se mudar.  
**Opção Sexual:** Ele é gay, mas esconde isso da família e amigos por medo de rejeição ou piadinhas de mau-gosto. Não foge das mulheres, mas não finge gostar delas.   
**"Status":** Uke o.o'  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro. Já teve um namorado, quando tinha 13 anos. Mas durou pouco porque foi traído. Ele leva um relacionamento a sério. Quer um amor de verdade e é super fiel.  
**Papel:** Kamus

**Fuchoin Arhur – Kazuki Fuchoin **  
**Apelidos:** Phil :B  
**Idade:** 18 anos  
**Data e local de nascimento:** Data: 08/03 Local de nascimento: Paris, França.  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** Tipo: O Rh-  
**Estuda?** 3º Ano do Ensino Médio.  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Mora no condomínio Dhama, na parte mais rica de Tóquio, junto com o irmão, um empresário bem sucedido no ramo da música. Seu quarto é extremamente luxuoso, com uma bela sacada, closet e banheiro. Tem uma cama de casal no centro, escrivaninha com computador, televisão, videogame e o caraleo a quatro. Uma das paredes vazias está cheia de pôsteres e fotos. Tem uma gigantesca coleção de vinis.  
**Família:** A mãe, Natallie, morreu de pneumonia quando tinha 3 anos. O pai, Fillipe, mora em Paris e não tem contato nenhum com os filhos: Phil e Henry, que moram no Japão. Na verdade, o real pai de Phil é o irmão.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Odeia tais bichos.  
**Hobbys:** Ele escreve romances, mas ninguém nunca os leu.  
**Carreira:** Era modelo.  
**Físico:** Extremamente branco e musculoso. Têm os cabelos loiros e curtos, olhos de um verde-amarelado misterioso. Olhar felino. Lábios finos, nariz fino e reto. É alto, 1.86m e tem o corpo de deus um grego. Sonho de consumo de todas as meninas/meninos da escola.  
**Personalidade: **Um verdadeiro capeta. Terror dos professores e diretores. É extremamente sexy, dominador, se estressa com facilidade, galinha. É um leão raivoso no cio. É um oferecido. Tudo que quer, ele faz o diabo a quatro pra conseguir. E geralmente consegue. Foi expulso de escolas três vezes e repetiu uma. Não faz nada nas aulas a não ser encher o saco e atazanar os nerds e professores. É sempre o chefe da gangue e os outros meninos vivem tentando imitá-lo. Todas as gurias o desejam. É muito frio, apesar de tudo.  
**História:** Nasceu na França, mas seu irmão mais velho, Henry, o trouxe para o Japão devido a doença do pai (não tem mãe). O irmão trabalha 24hr por dia para sustentar Phil. Eles moram em uma grande e bela mansão num dos melhores bairros de Tóquio.  
**Opção Sexual:** Ele é gay, mas se auto-intitula o cara mais hetero do colégio. E fica muito, muito, muito bravo quando comentam sobre.  
**"Status":** Ele reveza, dependendo do outro e tudo mais. Mas geralmente, ele é o semão da história!  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro e metralhador (?). Tem pavor a compromisso e só quer se divertir. O termo "fidelidade" não consta em seu dicionário.  
**Papel:** SHURA!

**Suou Tamaki Yuura-sama**  
**Apelidos:** Tama-chan, Baka-tono(príncipe idiota, vai entender depois)  
**Idade:** 17  
**Data e local de nascimento:** Paris, França, dia 19 de setembro  
**Tipo Sanguíneo**: O sangue ruim: B

**Estuda?:** Estudante do terceiro ano do Colegial, de uma escola exclusiva para pessoas ricas, a Ouran Gakuen, faz parte de um club denominado Host Club, isso mesmo, host daqueles caras que fazem companhia, Tamaki foi o criador.  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Mora em Tokyo com o pai e a avó.  
**Família:** A família Suou é muito poderosa, uma das mais ricas do Japão, sua avó é a matriarca, fez seu pai se casar ainda cedo contra a vontade, com uma mulher escolhida por ela, mas nunca teve um filho com esta, anos atrás, em uma viagem à França, conheceu o amor verdadeiro nos braços de uma francesa, com quem teve um filho(Tamaki), sua avó foi contra e separou eles. Mais tarde, sem sinais de herdeiros e sabendo que a mãe de tamaki tinha um saúde frágil, a matriarca(Tieko) ofereceu dinheiro para o tratamento de saúde de sua mãe, em troca, ele deveria viver no Japão, sem nunca mais ver sua mãe, já se passam 3 anos...Sua vó é muito fria com ele, o chamando de inseto e dizendo que não faz por ele, mas pela continuação da família.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Um gato branco chamado Kyouya  
**Hobbys:** tocar piano(tocava muito para sua mãe doente)  
**Carreira:** primeiro trabalho, mas já tocava piano na escola em recitais.  
**Físico:** 1,80, magro, de pele alva e delicada, rosto fino e de traços leves, olhos grandes e levemente caídos na cor violeta, cabelos curtos, franja semi-longa caindo nos olhos, lisos e loiros, dedos longos e finos. É naturalmente chamativo, uma estrela em meio à pessoas, em outras palavras, um tono mesmo.  
**Personalidade:** É estremamente narciso, sabe que é bonito e gosta de mostrar isso, apesar de ser muito rico, ser maltratado pela vó, ele é muito doce, meigo, gentil, tem um coração puro, não vê maldade, não odeia a vó, apenas sente pena. É muito atrapalhado e muitas vezes burro, fala coisas sem sentido e confunde as coisas, isso por ter sido criado na França até poucos anos. Adora coisas do japonesas, como kotatsu(tem paixão, se deixar usa até no verão). Muito bom nas palavras e gestos. É do tipo que nunca viu coisas simples e fica extremamente empolgado ao ver coisas simples(é muito rico e nunca teve contato com essas coisas), ir ao mercado é uma aventura, nunca viu aptos(pequenos apartamentos), nunca foi á uma praia do Japão(suas viagens são ao exterior) e acha normal as coisas mais extravagantes.  
**História:** Boa parte da história dele foi contada acima... Continuando, ele estudava na tal Ouran e nunca teve contato com coisa que os ricos dizem como "coisas de pobre", nunca foi à um mercado, nunca foi à um shopping comum, nunca comeu coisas simples, sempre viveu na luxúria, como muitos dizem "kuso kanemoti(rico de merda)", por isso veio a curiosidade de saber como é o mundo fora de seus limites, foi escondido fazer os testes e passou.  
**"Status":** Como diria o Yura-Sama(eu x3), ele é ambos, mas normalmente seme.  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro.  
**Papel:** Afrodite

**James A. Leacey- Dri Lioncourt**  
**Apelidos:** detesta apelidos, acha idiota e sem sentido ficar dando apelidos para as pessoas, por isso ignora todos os que têm xD  
**Idade:** 19 anos  
**Data e local de nascimento:** 10 de Abril, Huedin, Romênia  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** O  
**Estuda?:** Não, já que os ensaios consomem muito do seu tempo ele prefere aproveitar o tempo livre que lhe resta ;D  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Sozinho (ao não ser pelos seus dois huskys siberianos --) em um apartamento de luxo bastante espaçoso (cães precisam de espaço xD) e que se dependesse do dono, estaria sempre na mais completa zona.  
**Família: **Uma família pouco convencional, James os considera pessoas fúteis e falsas; a maioria está viva, exerto pelos parentes mais velhos (avós e bisavós), moram todos em Huedin, cidade natal dele e são o mais distante possível, raramente tem contato com a família.  
**Animal de Estimação:** dois huskys machos sem nome / (James: u.u vou dar nome para cachorro pra quê? perda de tempo...)  
**Hobbys:** Serve perturbação alheia? xDD brincadeira...ele toca violino --  
**Carreira:** Apesar de ter começado a carreira de ator a menos de um ano já fez vários trabalhos, mas este é seu primeiro musical.  
**Físico:** Cabelos loiro-acinzentados, curtos e um tanto rebeldes (algumas mechas nunca param no lugar em que ele quer xD), olhos da cor violeta que as vezes brilham de um jeito maligno, nariz pequeno e bem talhado, corpo atlético - devido as muitas e muitas horas praticando exercícios -, pele levemente bronzeada. Seu porte e o modo de andar lembram um pouco os de um felino, assim como o sorriso de zombaria que sempre fica estampado em seu rosto. Tem uma pequena cicatriz na perna direita, resultado de um acidente de carro com os amigos. Também tem algumas tatuagens tribais espalhadas pelo corpo.  
**Personalidade:** É extremamente bem educado, sabe de cor várias regras de etiqueta, mas é raro vê-lo usando-as xD só faz uso dos bons modos com pessoas que não conhece muito bem, entre amigos a etiqueta é dispensada. Tem uma habilidade impressionante para se safar de encrencas (leia-se inventar histórias mirabolantes xD) o que se torna muito útil, já que um dos seus passatempos preferidos é pregar peças nos outros. Por trás da polidez esconde um gênio forte e por vezes intratável, é cabeça dura e não costuma mudar muito de opinião. Se julga capaz de passar todo mundo para trás, é ambicioso e pode perseguir seus sonhos por uma vida toda. Persuasão é sua característica mais marcante, mas de um modo tão sutil que as pessoas raramente percebem que estão sendo influenciadas por ele. Adora uma nova aventura e gosta de superar os mais variados desafios. Não perde tempo em disfarçar a verdade, por isso, se ela for feia, James a descreverá feia xD. Se apaixona e desapaixona com grande facilidade e em um curto espaço de tempo, valoriza acima de tudo sua liberdade. Acredita que nada é impossível, é necessário ir, e correr depressa para dar conta de tudo; a primeira impressão que tem dos outros é geralmente a que fica, mas se for alguém especial isso pode vir a mudar ;D  
**História:** James é filho de mãe solteira, mas nunca sofreu por causa disso. Sua mãe, Julie, engravidou de um de seus professores quando estava na faculdade, este, mesmo depois da insistência dela não quis assumir o filho. Julie acabou se casando com um amigo de infância que era apaixonado por ela há muito tempo, ele aceitou James de bom grado, criando-o como se ele fosse seu filho. O garoto sempre soube que aquele não era seu verdadeiro pai, mas o amava do mesmo modo. Com o passar dos anos Julie começou a ficar doente, fumava sem parar e não tardou a morrer, vítima de uma doença pulmonar. James ficou muito abalado com a morte da mãe, digamos que ficou um pouco rebelde por causa disso. Para piorar a situação, pouco tempo depois seu pai biológico apareceu, exigindo a guarda do garoto, ele acabou ganhando a causa e James se viu obrigado a ir morar com ele, odiou-o desde o primeiro momento e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro. Para não terem que conviver muito, James se inscreveu em todas as atividades extracurriculares que pode, assim descobriu que tinha um talento nato para atuar e depois de alguns testes conseguiu seu primeiro papel, não era de muito destaque, mas foi a chave que lhe abriu as portas para outras oportunidades, uma vez que deixou bem claro o talento que possuía. Quando completou 18 anos resolveu mudar-se da Romênia e tentar carreira no Japão, o que se mostrou uma ótima escolha, pois desde então sua fama cresce a cada dia.  
**Opção Sexual:** bi e não tem vergonha de assumir o que é, está no direito de fazer o que quiser com sua vida e ignora solenemente aqueles que consideram isso errado.  
**"Status":** o.o não sei...daí vai depender do par (se ele tiver um xD) mas acho que...ambos.  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro, mas terminou a pouco tempo um relacionamento. Cuida do bem estar da pessoa amada acima de tudo, só ficará dizendo palavras amorosas se estiver realmente muito apaixonado, pode não demonstrar mas é bastante ciumento e também não gosta de pessoas grudentas xD É fiel enquanto não perder o interesse pelo(a) companheiro(a), mas se isso acontece, não liga de colocar um belo par de chifres xDD.  
**Papel:** Kanon

**Mihara Keisuke** **lady-chan**  
**Apelidos: **Kei (nome artístico) ou Kei-kun para as fãs desvairadas  
**Idade:** 24 anos  
**Data e local de nascimento:** 21 de dezembro ( no solsticio de inverno) em Nagoya, província de Aichi  
**Tipo Sanguíneo**: O negativo  
**Estuda:** Não (já terminou a faculdade)  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Mora sozinho num apartamento próprio de médio porte localizado na parte nobre da cidade. Tem um ar bem modernista sendo a única parede existente é a que dá para o banheiro, todos os outros cômodos são divididos apenas por biombos de borda preta e o meio branco translucido (deixa a luz passar mais a imagem não é nitida, seria apenas sombras), com desenhos de paisagens tradicionais em sombra (Árvores de Sakura, templos, passáros, etc.. etc..) Seu mobiliario é simples, mas elegante e moderno sendo constituido de móveis metalicos e tecido de couro para sofás e cadeiras e cetim preto para roupas de cama. Em resumo seu apartamento é um jogo de sombras preto no branco, valendo inclusive para as paredes. Todas elas são brancas com exceção da onde fica localizada a janela que é oposta a entrada principal da casa e que é preta. Com uma enorme janela panoramica para a cidade fechada com pesadas cortinas de veludo branco  
**Família:** Possui uma família tradicional, como mãe e pai vivos, e os visita regularmente, principalmente em feriados. Seu pai é um tradicional administrador de empresas e está na diretoria de uma empresa famosa a muito tempo. Sua mãe é uma exemplar dona de casa.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Uma arara vermelha importada e totalmente legalizada que foi treinada e fica solta em seu apartamento possuindo um puleiro próprio para ela descansar (e lugar para por comida e água) estrategicamente posicionado  
**Hobbys:** Esquiar, praticar snow board, patinação no gelo e de rua. E tocar violão  
**Carreira:** É tradicional no mundo artístico e bem cotado para vários trabalhos. Já foi seiyuus de alguns personagens de séries importantes, participou de montagens teatrais e musicais. Atuou em filmes e seriados. Ou seja, ele está no alto das paradas no momento, sendo bem cotado, e seu nome em alguma produção significa que ela será grande.  
**Físico:** Alto (1,90m), com porte atlético, cabelos curtos repicados e bagunçados tingidos de vermelho vivo (a cor natural é preto mesmo). Possui olhos vermelhos (tá, ele usa lente, sendo a cor natural castanhos escuros) com o olhar determinado e um sorriso levemente malicioso Pele muito branca realçado pelo tom vivo dos cabelos e olhos. Anda de forma altiva e impressionante, parece que sempre está numa passarela desfilando.  
**Personalidade:** Frio e calculista, analisa bem todas as variáveis antes de tomar alguma decisão (quando não está sob efeito do álcool, aí age sem pensar mesmo) É um pouco arrogante e tem consciência do quão bonito e desejado é por grande parcela da população feminina e masculina. Já possui a sagacidade do mundo e sabe como ninguém virar o jogo a seu favor. Mantém um sorriso malicioso quase debochado como se dizendo que ele é o melhor de todos. É extremamente formal e ao tratar de negócios, mas mantém o lado casual contemporâneo, com um pouquinho de rebeldia. Também é aventureiro. Suas cores favoritas são preto, branco e vermelho.  
**História:** Por ser de família tradicional e rica, sempre estudou nos melhores colégios e era a criança modelo. Muito inteligente, educado, responsável e até um pouco sem graça. Mas tudo isso não passava de fachada, escondido dos pais e de todos, desde muito cedo ele saía a noite para curtir, adotando o seu outro lado contemporâneo e artístico, mas sempre muito bem escondido pelos disfarces que usava. Foi assim que foi construindo sua carreia no estrelato, através de seu talento e carisma nato de atrair fãs foi conquistando seu espaço nesse meio e aprendendo a lidar com a fama. Foi um choque para todos quando terminou o colegial e revelou que não iria fazer faculdade de administração como o pai queria e sim de Artes Cênicas. No começo praticamente foi deserdado, mas com o tempo seu pai aceitou o fato do filho ser "do meio artistico" e ter se emancipado (no caso, ter sua propria vida) muito antes do planejado e por uma carreia não nobre (pelo menos do ponto de vista que a sociedade tradicional encarava) Agora ele e a família mantém relações sociais distantes.  
Durante a faculdade, sua carreira subiu exponencialmente e mesmo antes de te-la terminado já era cotado como um dos melhores atores do Japão.  
**Opção Sexual:** Bisexual  
**"Status":** Assume sua condição com a maior naturalidade, afinal está na moda ser bi entre os artistas  
**Vida Amorosa:** Teve algumas namoradinhas e namoradinhos do mundo artistico, mas seus casos nunca duraram muito. Possui muitos casos de uma noite só também. Não liga muito para o que as pessoas dizem sobre o amor e nem está interessado nisso, até ele lhe acertar o coração  
**Papel:** Dohko

**Miura Kamiya – Pure-Petit-Cat**  
**Apelidos:** Kami, Kamiya-kun, furyou(oque não presta) ou simplesmente cabeludo ou marginal. Kami-niichan (só Saeki)  
**Idade:** 19  
**Data e local de nascimento:** Nasceu em Osaka(cidade dos bossozokus e yakuzas xD), no dia 3 de abril  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** Tipo O  
**Estuda?:** repetiu um ano e está no 3° ano  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Se mudou para Tokyo ao entrar no colegial, mora sozinho em uma kitnet(quarto-sala, banheiro e cozinha-corredor), faz bicos em kombinis e como entregador de pizzas. Seu apto é bem arrumado para ser um homem, a decoração é negra com roxo, tem pôsteres do Gackt, Miyavi e outros cantores visual-kei.  
**Família:** Seu pai é um famoso yakuza, Keizo Miura, muito rico, poderoso e respeitado, não é do tipo que faz maldades ou mata, paenas tem pose, dinheiro e mexe com política e tem muitos sunakos(clubs noturnos onde se tem mulheres que fazem companhia(hostess)) quer que seu filho continue o trabalho. Sua mãe é dona de uma pousada e se chama Kimiko Kanata, muito gentil, mas de pulso firme, faz tudo pelo filho e quer que ele siga o caminho do seu corãção, seus avós são meio ceguetas e doidinhos e se chamam Ruriko e Yazurou.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Tem um gato preto chamado Miyavi(xD)  
**Hobbys:** Tocar guitarra, ler livros, escutar música muito alto e beber...¬¬")  
**Carreira:** É o primeiro trabalho com teatro, mas tinha uma banda no ginásio em Osaka, se chamava Hayabusa(águia ou falcão, não me lembro), faz bico como modelo.  
**Físico:** 1,86, magro e esguio, mas com alguns múscilos definidos(tem tanquinho na barriga e braço definido, além de belas pernas), pele muito alva, cabelos negros e muito lisos até o ombro, a franja é longa e dividida ao meio, caindo sobre os olhos felinos e prateados, lábios finos e rosados, nariz fino e reto, rosto fino, tem um brinco de argola na orelha esquerda e tatuagens nos pulsos(cruzes invertidas), asas de anjos nas costas(uma negra e outra branca), seu nome em élfico na virilha e um dragão tribal no braço direito.  
**Personalidade:** Individualista, distante, frio, às vezes arrogante, muito irônico e sarcástico, muitas vezes visto dessa maneira, ele pode até ser, mas tembém é gentil, educado, muito carinhoso com os pais e amigos, adora uma farra e está sempre pronto para zoar, é meio rebelde de nascença mesmo. É muito orgulhoso e insistente, corre atrás do que quer. Tem um senso de direção horrível, só não é pior que seu humor ao ser acordado muito cedo...¬¬"  
**História:** Bom, boa parte da história foi contada na familia, mas o motivo dele ter se mudado para Tokyo, o sonho que ele tem de se tornar um ator ou modelo... E também porque ele quer encontrar amigos de verdade, como é conhecido em Osaka por causa do pai, na escola todos tinham medo dele, pela aparência sombria e pelo pai.  
**Opção Sexual:** Ele é bi, esconde do pai, pois este o mataria o.o, sua mãe sabe e o apóia.  
**"Status":** Depende da pessoa, mas normalmente é seme  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro, mas vive tendo casos. É muito exigente...  
**Papel:** Mask

**Rajco Lazarov – Fiat Noctum**  
(Pronuncia-se "Raico" ;D)  
**Apelidos:** "Raiko", Raa-kun, "Razarovu" (Pronúncia japonesa do sobrenome), ou ainda Gaijin-kun e Gaijin-san (Estrangeiro ou Senhor Estrangeiro).  
**Idade:** 19 anos.  
**Data e local de nascimento**: 11 de novembro de 1988, na Sérvia (na época, ainda Iugoslávia).  
**Tipo Sanguíneo:** AB, o indefinível.  
**Estuda?:** Não, não estuda. Acabou a escola e não pensa em fazer faculdade tão cedo.  
**Onde e com quem mora:** Mora sozinho, em um apartamento minúsculo,  
onde só pára pra dormir mesmo. É um lugar até ajeitado, mas com aquele ar impessoal, como se ninguém vivesse ali, porque ele passa muito pouco tempo por lá. A decoração se resume a algumas poucas fotografias e um ou dois quadros que lhe foram presenteados. Tem apenas um quarto, um banheiro, uma sala e uma cozinha, tudo bem apertadinho.  
**Família:** O pai, Nikolau Lazarov, morreu quando ele tinha seis anos, em um conflito armado na Croácia, da onde os Sérvios estavam sendo violentamente expulsos. A mãe, Natasha Lazarov mora, atualmente, na Sérvia, e vive do cultivo de flores.  
**Animal de Estimação:** Não tem animal de estimação, mesmo porque, não teria como criá-lo em um apartamento minúsculo e com o pouco tempo que passa nele. Se bem que adoraria ter um bicho bem esquisito, como uma tarântula, um escorpião ou besouro.  
**Hobbys**: Compor músicas em Sérvio (que ninguém além dele entende, claro xD), vagar sem destino pelas ruas de Tóquio, pegar insetos e visitar floriculturas (?).  
**Carreira:** É o seu primeiro trabalho grande, de fato. Na Sérvia, era vocalista de uma banda progressiva independente, que algumas vezes faziam espetáculos bem teatrais. No Japão, por ser estrangeiro, sofreu alguns problemas para arranjar trabalho na área artística.  
**Físico:** Rajco tem cabelos castanhos escuros, um castanho forte, meio avermelhado. Sua tez é muito clara, contrastando com a cor forte dos cabelos. Quando cora, o rubor é bem perceptível em sua pele alva. Tem o rosto comprido, de queixo fino. Seu nariz é afilado e reto, dando-lhe um perfil marcante. Tem lábios bem delineados, levemente pálidos, e um sorriso ambíguo, embora atraente.  
Seus 1,79m lhe dão um bom porte. Tem o pescoço másculo, as costas fortes, embora não seja necessariamente musculoso. Suas mãos são longilíneas, de dedos finos, de nós pronunciados. Tem pulsos e tornozelos finos também, dos quais não gosta muito, aliás. Seus olhos são azuis, a tonalidade exata varia de acordo com a temperatura e, dizem, seu humor. São compridos, com algo de sugestivo e inquisidor. Tem um jeito de olhar fixo, intenso.  
Tem uma tatuagem no pescoço, não muito grande. São duas rosas entrelaçadas, uma viva e outra morta. São coloridas e muito belas, e têm um significado forte para ele, que dificilmente conta para alguém. Possui ainda outra, uma cruz larga no pulso, negra.  
**Personalidade:** Intenso, sem dúvida. Marcado pela forte experiência da guerra desde muito cedo, presenciou conflitos violentos, perdeu o pai e sofreu represálias fortes na Croácia, o que o fez radical em certos assuntos políticos. Não gosta de falar sobre a sua infância, uma realidade muito diferente da dos seus companheiros. Desde cedo aprendeu a se expressar pela música, que é sua válvula de escape. Possessivo e ciumento, quando está furioso é melhor tomar cuidado. Entrega-se de corpo e alma a alguém que seja capaz de entendê-lo, em uma relação violenta, forte como uma pancada, possante, profunda e sem volta. As pessoas são capazes de marcá-lo fundo, deixando nele impressões silenciosas. Tanto as boas quanto as más.  
Possui certa dualidade dentro de si. Incapaz de aceitar repressões e uma liderança por demais autoritária, entra em conflito sem pensar duas vezes. Dono de certa impulsividade, joga-se de cabeça em qualquer problema, desejo ou desafio. É uma pessoa forte, capaz de suportar muitos golpes da vida sem desabar, lutando até a exaustão. É um pouco duro consigo mesmo, sempre exigindo muito de si, embora não faça o mesmo com relação aos outros. Quando está triste, fica silencioso, fuma mais, imerso em seu próprio desespero. Normalmente é simpático, embora não fale muito de si mesmo.  
Uma pessoa dividida entre amor e ódio, que já viu o melhor e o pior das pessoas, que precisa simplesmente de alguém capaz de entendê-lo, mesmo que seja incapaz de abrigá-lo. É uma pessoa cheia de conflitos, paixões inconfessas e feridas ainda abertas. Mesmo que não seja correspondido, continua nutrindo um sentimento por vezes até degradante. Gosta de relaxar e de noitadas pelos bares e danceterias japonesas, quando pode, por pura e simples diversão. Tem um medo terrível de ser rejeitado, coisa que mantém em segredo. Gosta de fazer coisas inesperadas, muitas vezes sem juízo, gosta de curtir seus momentos ao máximo. Sempre tenta parecer bem, tentando enganar até a si próprio (?), sem querer admitir quando está sentindo dor ou quando está mal. Poucos sabem quando esse Sérvio está com uma nova infecção até ele ter que correr para o banheiro vomitar. /o/  
**História:** Iugoslávia, 1988. Os ventos da mudança começavam a soprar sobre o país do leste europeu. A palavra independência se instalava na boca das pessoas e uma inquietação começava a pairar ar. Rajco nasceu nessa época divisora de águas, onde está a Sérvia atualmente. Com poucos anos de vida, mudou-se para a Croácia com os pais. Pouco antes de estourar a independência. A Iugoslávia se desfez em diversos países e os conflitos internos começaram. Nikolau Lazarov participava ativamente das discussões políticas da época e Rajco, seu filho, cresceu em meio à tensão da guerrilha entre Sérvios e Croatas. Aos três anos o conflito armado entre o exército a favor dos Sérvios e os Croatas explodiu.  
Rajco viu a morte. É na guerra que se vê o melhor e o pior das pessoas. Aos seis anos de idade, a Croácia resistia duramente e seu novo presidente retaliou de forma severa todos os Sérvios, expulsando-os da Croácia. Nikolau foi baleado na porta de sua casa por um soldado croata. Ele nunca aceitou a repressão. Natasha Lazarov fugiu com o filho para a Sérvia e Montenegro, abrigando-se em uma casa mais afastada do meio urbano. Rajco cresceu sob o teto de uma mãe dominadora, sob uma educação castrante. Ainda jovem desenvolveu um problema de audição. A mãe cultivava flores e as vendia para floriculturas da cidade. Rajco cresceu em meio às estufas e aos insetos, que aprendeu a amar.  
Experimentou, à medida que amadurecia, uma relação de amor e ódio com a mãe. Uma figura forte e ameaçadora, que despertava nele ao mesmo tempo a raiva e a admiração. Os castigos de ficar preso no sótão ainda vivem na mente de Rajco mesmo agora, tão distante. Para ele, a mãe é, ao mesmo tempo, mulher e monstro, desprezo e desejo (uma pequena síndrome de Édipo). Muito cedo começou a envolver-se com a música, apesar da deficiência auditiva, e a partir daí, nada mais pôde segurá-lo. Fundou uma banda com colegas de escola, apesar do desagrado da mãe. Caiu na vida noturna, conheceu o universo degradante e estimulante dos músicos. Mantém seu problema de audição em segredo. É por causa dele, aliás, que se deve seu problema de atenção e com o timing. Rajco precisa de muita concentração para ouvir uma coisa só em meio a muito barulho.  
Terminou a escola, meio aos trancos e barrancos, aos dezessete anos, um pouco adiantado. Já fumava, tinha feito uma tatuagem. A cruz significou muito para ele, em memória de seu pai morto e enterrado na Croácia, a quilômetros de sua casa simples em meio às estufas. E aquele lugarejo perdido no mapa não era mais o suficiente para abrigar seus sonhos. A banda terminou, após certo sucesso. E foi em um arroubo de loucura, após romper com um japonês com quem teve um tórrido caso, que decidiu viajar para a Terra do Sol Nascente. Cheio de contatos como era, realmente conseguiu o que sua mãe julgava impossível. Um ano mais tarde, a Sérvia se separou de Montenegro. E Rajco foi para o Japão. Foi lá que fez a segunda tatuagem. Não demorou muito para se adaptar, aprender a língua e começar a procurar emprego. E foi naquele musical que encontrou sua grande chance, afinal.  
**Opção Sexual:** Teve algumas namoradinhas, é fato. Mas era do tipo que se agarrava com os garotos no banheiro da escola, beijava os companheiros de banda na boca e rolava entre as rosas das estufas com seu japonês. Seu lema era "Encaro qualquer coisa", mas os garotos andavam ganhando em sua preferência e, com eles, ele era mais desinibido, mais depravado e mais delirante. xD Seus casos mais tórridos sempre foram com homens, das maneiras mais estranhas, nos lugares menos apropriados.  
**"Status":** Ambos. Normalmente é mais seme, mas com o japonês trocava constantemente. Com os companheiros da banda era uke. Eles gostavam do jeito dócil, apesar do olhar tempestuoso, que nunca recusava um carinho e sempre os atendia quando pediam, aos beijos e carícias, que sentasse no colo.  
**Vida Amorosa:** Solteiro, com casos de "uma noite só", de vez em quando.  
**Papel:** Saga

**(Say Now! Goldenmyu!)  
**Muito bem, agora ao capítulo!


	5. First Act: Owaseru!

**Notas de Antes:  
**Sim, desculpem a demora! Semana de prova e tudo o mais. Mas aqui está o primeiro capítulo!  
Eu _odeio_ fazer capítulo de introdução. Um monte de gente chegando e se apresentando e aparecendo...ugh!  
Acabou ficando um pouco "ponto de vista do Saeki", mas os outros capítulos não vão ser assim. O ponto vai ficar mudando, geralmente depois do **(Say Now! Goldenmyu!).**  
Então, de qualquer forma.

Eu vou colocar aqui um pequeno dicionário dos termos japoneses que eu usei na história. Por que tem termos em japonês? Porque, bom, quando eu escrevo, eu os imagino falando japonês, claro xD e algumas frases simplesmente não são a mesma coisa se escritas em português. Aqui vai o pequeno dicionário.

**Ochitsuke: **Acalme-se.**  
Konbanwa: **Boa noite.**  
Hai: **Sim.

**Ano: **Algo tipo "ei", mas um pouco mais bonitinho.**  
Hajimemashite: **Prazer em conhecê-lo/encontrá-lo.  
**Arigatou: **Obrigado.**  
Youkoso: **Bem-vindos.**  
Uso daro: **Mentira!

**Mochiron: **Certamente.**  
Um: **Não é bem uma palavra, mas um sonzinho afirmativo que a maioria usa no lugar de 'sim'. **  
Bonsowaaru: **Boa Noite. Na verdade "Bonsoir" na versão japonesa.

**Niichan: **Literalmente, irmão mais velho. Mas também pode ser usado pra pessoas que são como um irmão mais velho.  
**Ureshii: **Feliz.**  
Sempai: **Forma de respeito pra tratar alguém mais experiente em uma área ou que já esteja lá a mais tempo que você.**  
Nanimonai: **Nada.

**Nani: **O quê?**  
Gomen: **Desculpe.

"**Mengo": **O mesmo que gomen, mas de forma fofa. Tente falar mengo duas vezes xD Vira 'gomen'. **  
Kirei: **Lindo.  
**Okaa-san: **Mamãe.  
**Otou-san: **Papai.**  
Baka-tono: **Lorde-idiota. **  
Minna: **Pessoal.**  
Yoroshikuonegaishimasu: **Estou ansioso para trabalhar com você.

**Gambatte: **Dar o melhor, se esforçar.

O primeiro capítulo se passa pouco depois de o elenco ter sido acertado. Os rapazes foram convidados para uma pequena festa no apartamento do produtor, Toshiyuki Osamu.  
Mesmo que o primeiro tenha acabado por ter um estilo mais formal, os próximos vão ser bem mais pessoais, ok?  
E não me batam por causa do título do capitulo xD a intenção é ficar parecido com um título de episódio de drama japonês.  
Então, por favor, aproveitem a leitura.

(**Say No! Goldenmyu!)**

**First Act – Owaseru! Primeiro encontro com o elenco!**

_Naa oboeteruka?  
Do you, Do you remember?  
Oretachi hajimete deatta ano haru __no hi  
__**Season – Hyoutei Cast**_

Não era como se ele estivesse atrasado, mas vinte minutos depois do horário indicado pelo anfitrião não era exatamente pontual. A culpa era toda da mãe dele, é claro. Afinal, um garoto de 17 anos deveria ser capaz de escolher as próprias roupas, mesmo para uma noite como aquela. Ah, sim, uma noite como _aquela_.

"_Ochitsuke_, Saeki!".

Tsushihiro Saeki tentava seguir o próprio conselho enquanto esperava o elevador chegar ao térreo, mas seu coração parecia se recusar a diminuir o ritmo. A pessoa não poderia culpá-lo: qualquer adolescente de natureza tímida e reservada ficaria nervoso diante da perspectiva de um jantar com desconhecidos mais velhos e, possivelmente, bastante famosos.

Quando o _tin _do elevador indicou que o carro chegara ao nível do solo, Saeki deu três passos a frente, trêmulo, e ali ficou, no centro do espaço quadrado, absolutamente imóvel. Ouviu as portas começarem a fechar...e tornarem a abrir.

Virando-se com um impulso, os olhos de Saeki encontraram os cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, da primeira pessoa (de muitas) que o fariam corar naquela noite.

Era um rapaz alto e bonito, cujo rosto tinha traços tão charmosamente masculinos que foram motivo o suficiente para fazer um tom avermelhado se espalhar pelas faces de Saeki. Como se não fosse o bastante, os lábios formavam um sorriso digno de Saito Takumi quando ele falou (com uma voz que lembrava a do próprio):

-_Konbanwa_.

Saeki despertou do breve estupor.

-_Konbanwa!_-ele respondeu, sua voz soando um pouco mais ofegante do que ele gostaria.

Aquilo alargou ainda mais o sorriso nos lábios do estranho, acentuando ainda mais sua semelhança com o ator citado anteriormente.

-Pode apertar o 9, por favor?

-_H-hai!_-Saeki fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e apertou o botão. Em seu pânico, tinha esquecido de apertar o botão do andar para qual estava indo, que coincidentemente também era 9...

-_Ano_...-começou o rapaz lentamente, quando as portas se fecharam.-É possível que o senhor também esteja indo para o apartamento de Toshiyuki-san?

E ergueu os olhos para o outro rapaz, que o olhava com surpresa.

-Exato, Toshiyuki-san sim...-ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo escuro para longe do rosto, antes de continuar.-Você também está no elenco do musical?

-_Hai_!TsushihiroSaeki_desu._-Saeki se apresentou, talvez rápido demais, curvando o corpo respeitosamente.

-Sorano Ryuu.-o outro rapaz falou.-_Hajimemashite._

Por algum motivo, Ryuu pareceu notar o nervosismo de Saeki. Talvez fosse pela demora do garoto em se erguer de novo depois do cumprimento. Quem sabe fosse por causa das unhas enterradas nas palmas das mãos com força. Ou ainda o fato de ele estar tremendo inteiro da cabeça aos pés. Mas provavelmente, fora pura intuição.

-Nervoso?-ele perguntou, em um tom mais gentil do que sexy.

-_Um...-_Saeki assentiu, tornando a corar.

Ryuu pousou uma mão quente e segura no ombro do garoto antes de falar.

-Está tudo bem. Não acho que nossos futuros colegas de trabalho possam ser tão assustadores.-ele garantiu, com um sorriso.-Vai dar tudo certo.

As palavras eram um absoluto clichê, foi o pensamento de Saeki. Mas aquele gentil sorriso de Saitou Takumi no rosto do charmoso rapaz o tranqüilizou.

-_Hai, arigatou._-Saeki falou, também com um sorriso.

Um novo _tin_ e as portas do elevador se abriram para um corredor bem iluminado e vazio. Saeki se moveu quase contra sua vontade, com a mão de Ryuu, ainda posicionada em seu ombro, o guiando. Pararam diante do número 2 e o Saeki tocou a campainha.

Quase imediatamente, a porta foi aberta, para revelar o sorridente rosto de um homem grisalho, que devia estar bem acomodado na meia-idade.

-Tsushihiro e Sorano! _Youkoso!_-cumprimentou ele, erguendo levemente uma taça de vidro em um gesto de espontaneidade.

-Toshiyuki-san.-Ryuu e Saeki falaram quase ao mesmo tempo, se curvando em ângulos quase idênticos.

-Entrem, entrem.-Toshiyuki-san saiu da frente da porta, dando passagem aos recém chegados.

Enquanto deslizava os sapatos para fora dos pés, Saeki observou o apartamento de Toshiyuki-san, maravilhado por dois motivos. O primeiro seria a dimensão do aposento em que se encontravam: Saeki nunca estivera em um apartamento tão espaçoso e tão luxuosamente decorado. O segundo motivo eram as pessoas: o garoto também não se lembrava de ter estado tão perto de tantas pessoas bonitas. Era como se tivesse entrado em um dos mangas da irmã.

-Por favor, fiquem a vontade.-continuou o produtor.-A maior parte do elenco já está aqui...então, deixem-me fazer as apresentações, por aqui, por aqui...ah, Ookami!

Os olhos de Saeki, que estiveram voando para todos os lados do aposento, curiosos, pousaram na pessoa que Tsushiyuki-san agora convocava para perto deles.

Era um rapaz tão alto quanto Ryuu e de feições levemente mais delicadas que o mesmo. A atenção do garoto porém, se concentrou em seus cabelos. Eram negros e acetinados, presos em um rabo de cavalo incrivelmente cumprido. E Saeki não deixou de notar um certo tom avermelhado, que, conseqüentemente, lembrou ao garoto uma surreal cascata de coca-cola. Tal pensamento causou no garoto uma intensa vontade de tocar as longas mechas, mas o desejo foi reprimido com um novo rubor.

-Ookami Yuki, fará Shaka de Virgem..-Tsushiyuki-san apresentou.-Ookami, esses são Sorano Ryuu e Tsushihiro Saeki.

-_Hajimemashite_.-Yuki cumprimentou, com uma curvatura educada, afastando a franja do rosto impacientemente quando tornou a se erguer.

-Um momento...Ookami Yuki de _sapuri_?-falou Ryuu, surpreso.

-_Hai_.-confirmou Yuki, ainda parecendo ocupado com a franja.

-_Eh? Uso daro!_-Saeki boquiabriu-se.-Minha irmã o adora! Tem todos capítulo de todos os seus dramas...e milhares de fotos, o idol DVD e todas as photoshoots...

Quando Saeki percebeu que estava falando bobagens, Yuki voltou seus olhos de esmeraldas para o garoto e abriu um sorriso.

-Então ela vai ficar feliz em saber que o irmão vai estar trabalhando comigo, _ne_?

Saeki ficou a vontade para sorrir também.

-_Um_! Acha que pode me dar um autógrafo depois?

-_Mochiron_.-Yuki fez um sinal afirmativo muito calmo com a cabeça.

-_Bonsowaaru_!-falou uma voz alegre, enquanto um outro rapaz se aproximava.

Esse era mais baixo do que Ryuu e Yuki, mas ainda muito mais alto do que Saeki. Tinha cabelos loiro-escuros, caindo desordenadamente sobre os ombros e uma franja rebelde sobre os olhos...

-Laranja!-Saeki se viu sussurrando.

O estranho riu, animado.

-Não se assuste, eu sou tão normal quanto pareço ser.-falou ele.-Sumimura Shizuki, _hajimemashite._

O queixo de Saeki caiu.

-_Ano_...você...estava em _My Boss My Hero_, não estava?

Os olhos laranja-cítrico cintilaram.

-_Hai_!-confirmou Shizuki animado.-E quem você seria...?

A inocência de Saeki o impediu de perceber o tom diferente na voz do rapaz mais velho.

-Tsushihiro Saeki _desu_. Mu de Áries.

-_Hajimemashite_, Tsushihiro-kun.-Shizuki abriu mais um largo sorriso.

**(Say Now! Goldenmyu!)**

A maioria das pessoas podia se perguntar o porquê do aparente interesse geral no totalmente inexperiente e tímido Tsushihiro Saeki. O garoto não parecia ter nada tão especial que qualquer outro dos adultos e adolescentes no apartamento não tivessem.

"Mas ainda assim, alguma coisa nele simplesmente atrai as pessoas", pensava James A. Leacey, que observava o garoto atentamente.

O garoto era pequeno e andrógeno, lembrando um menino de 14 anos. Os cabelos castanhos não tinham nada de especial, apesar de estarem arrumados de forma idêntica aos de Aiba Hiroki no Dream Live 3rd. Talvez fosse o sorriso, ou a voz de menino, ou o brilho inocente nos olhos escuros.

-Você não devia encarar tanto.-uma voz falou, ao lado de James.

A voz pertencia a Kuran Kaname e seus adoráveis e sedutores olhos castanho-avermelhados. Ele também era delicado, mas longe de ser tão andrógeno quanto Saeki. Ele arrumava os cabelos negros displicentemente, enquanto olhava rapidamente o objeto de estudo de James.

-Não estava encarando.-falou o romeno, categórico.

-Estava.-Kaname riu.-E de uma forma muito pouco inocente.

James o olhou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bom, olhar não machuca, _ne_?

-Ele parece bem interessante.-comentou Kaname, tornando a olhar o garoto.-Totalmente inocente e inexperiente.

James não deixou de se espantar com os ares de malicia que emanavam do rapaz mais novo, em total discordância a sua aparência de colegial inocente. A expressão uke dominante o descreveria bem.

-O que estamos esperando? Vamos falar com ele.-decidiu o outro.

Com esse comentário, os dois se dirigiram ao rapaz que antes observavam.

**(Say Now! Goldenmyu!)**

Quando aquele elegante estrangeiro parou perto de Saeki, o garoto não pode deixar de pensar que aquela era, definitivamente, a pessoa mais bonita que ele já vira. Os cabelos loiro-acizentados que não eram tingidos, os belíssimos olhos violetas e a pele levemente bronzeada. Tudo pareceu deixar o garoto encantado.

-James A. Leacey.-ele se apresentou, com sua adorável capacidade de falar o nome corretamente, mesmo que seu japonês também fosse impecável.

-_Hajimemashite a-ah...Riachei-san…_-Saeki corou ainda mais por não ser capaz de fazer o mesmo.

James sorriu como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e o garoto ao seu lado se apresentou:

-Kuran Kaname.

Secretamente, Saeki ficou imensamente feliz por encontrar alguém de sua idade naquela festa, mesmo que Kaname foi bem mais alto do que ele.

-Kuran está escalado como Aiolos de Sargitário.-informou Toshiyuki-san, que ainda estava por perto, fazendo apresentações.-E Leacey (_Riachei)_, como Kanon. E ali está nosso Máscara da Morte. Miura, aqui por favor!

A pessoa que se aproximou deles poderia ter sido muito assustadora. Um rapaz alto, magro e esguio, quase pálido demais. Muito bonito, mas de uma expressão pouco amigável. A franja dos cabelos negros caia sobre os olhos prateados e felinos, que Saeki reconheceu imediatamente.

-_Uso daro_!-falou ele.-Será possível...? Kami-niichan?

O rapaz parou imediatamente, a uma certa distância. Sua expressão fria sofreu uma drástica transformação para uma de agradável estupefação.

-Saeki-kun?

Saeki abriu um sorriso tão genuinamente alegre que James subitamente compreendeu a força de atração do garoto, mesmo incapaz de apontá-la.

-É mesmo Kami-niichan?-ele se apressou em abraçar o outro rapaz.-De verdade? _Ureshii_!

Miura Kamiya ficou absolutamente estupefato com o toque repentino, mas chegou a colocar as mãos nas costas do outro garoto.

-_Ne, _Saeki-kun...você está amassando minhas costelas.

A expressão de Saeki ainda era de puro júbilo quando ele soltou Kamiya.

-Já se conheciam, pelo que eu vejo.-comentou Shizuki, divertido.

-_Um!_-confirmou o mais novo dos dois, balançando afirmativamente a cabeça de forma enérgica.-Kami-niichan e eu éramos amigos antes de eu me mudar de Osaka...eu não sabia que Kami-niichan estava em Tokyo! É cruel Kami-niichan não ter me dito!

-Achei que nunca mais quisesse falar comigo.-falou Kamiya, surpreso.

-_Nani?_-Saeki o olhou.

-Saeki-kun...é possível que você não se lembre de nada?-o outro rapaz o estudava com atenção.

-Do que está falando, Miura-kun?-perguntou Ryuu, curioso.

Kamiya fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça diante da expressão interrogativa de Saeki.

-_Nanimonai._-ele respondeu.

Antes que Saeki pudesse dizer algo, Kaname se virou ao seu lado, acenou e falou alto:

-_Kaoru-senpai_!

Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para ver uma pessoa atravessando elegantemente a sala até chegar a eles. Aparentemente, era a única mulher na festa. Era alta, de pele imaculadamente alva. Os olhos tinham cílios cumpridos, o nariz era perfeito e a boca, muito pequena. Seus cabelos, visivelmente tingidos, eram vermelho-cereja e curtos, arrumados em um corte moderno ao redor do rosto delicado.

"_Kirei_..." foi o pensamentou de Saeki.

-Kaname-kun, a quanto tempo!-ela falou, sorrindo.

O garoto retribuiu o sorriso e se virou para os (muitos) rapazes do grupo.

-Fujimori Kaoru.-ele apresentou, e a moça fez uma ligeira curvatura.-Trabalhamos juntos como modelos algumas vezes...Kaoru-san é meu senpai.

Foi então que ele percebeu a ausência de curvas por baixo da justa blusa cor-de-rosa.

-_Eh_? Ho-homem?-Saeki falou, sem pensar, e corou quase que imediatamente.

Kaoru soltou uma risada muito feminina.

-Tudo bem, isso é comum.

-Quem você estará interpretando, Fujimori?-perguntou Yuki.

-Aldebaran de Touro.-informou ele, sorrindo.

O choque foi coletivo.

-_N-nani_?!

A risada de Toshiyuki-san foi ouvida quando esse se aproximava.

-Resolvemos fazer um Aldebaran diferente. Afinal, a maior parte do publico dos musicais são mulheres, não são?

Aquela parcela do elenco que ouvira ainda estava perplexa.

-Mas...-começou Kamiya.-Fujimori-san é um tão...

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, Miura-kun.-Kaoru sorriu.

E se Saeki tivesse alguma experiência naquela área, saberia que o sorriso de Kaoru não era tão gentil e maternal quanto ele pensava. Mas novamente, esse tipo de coisa passava despercebida.

-Ah, não acredito!-Saeki ouviu Shizuki falar ao seu lado quando a porta tornou a abrir.-Keisuke-san foi escalado também?

-Como? Você quer dizer Mihara Keisuke?-Yuki se virou também.

Um homem muito alto, de porte atlético, estava descalçando os sapatos para entrar na casa. Os cabelos vermelho-vivos (tão diferentes do tom cereja de Kaoru) eram bagunçados e repicados, realçando a pele branca e o porte altivo e elegante. Os olhos astutos percorriam a sala como se avaliasse todos e não se alteraram nem um pouco quando Shizuki falou alto.

-Keisuke-san!

Saeki observou estupefato a graça e a elegância do homem ao caminhar até eles.

-Sumimura-kun.-ele cumprimentou, calmamente.

-Keisuke-san provavelmente já sabia que íamos trabalhar juntos, não é?-acusou Shizuki, fingindo-se indignado.-Não me falou nada!

-Sumimura-san já conhecia Mihara Keisuke?-quis saber Ryuu, curioso.

-Sim, fomos seyuus de uma série juntos.-disse Shizuki, aparentemente ainda incomodado.

-Mihara.-Yuki cumprimentou com uma reverência e um certo tom de intimidade na voz.

-Ookami.-o outro retribuiu o gesto.

-Parece que temos uma boa quantidade de pessoas famosas aqui.-comentou James.

-Não que você também não seja um deles, Leacey-kun.-Keisuke falou, calmamente, pousando os olhos no romeno.

James desviou os olhos. E Saeki não podia culpá-lo. Qualquer pessoa se sentiria desconfortável na mira dos olhos rubros de Mihara Keisuke, mesmo que fosse um olhar casual. Sumimura Shizuki não parecia concordar, tentando atrair a atenção do famoso idol para si.

-Que tipo de relacionamento esses dois tem?-Saeki ouviu Kaname perguntar ao colega modelo.

Em vez de responder, porém, Kaoru falou:

-Aquele ali não é o Akami?

-Ah, típico.-Kaname revirou os olhos.-Sasorin e suas manias de isolamento!

Kaoru notou a expressão confusa de Saeki.

-Venha conosco.-falou ele e, depois de pedir licença ao estranhamente grande grupo em que estavam, puxou o garoto para longe.

Ele se viu indo, junto com Kaoru e Kaname, em direção a um jovem que estava sentado em um dos elegantes bancos de couro.

Mesmo sendo tão delicado quanto Saeki, ele ainda era mais alto. Seus cabelos muito negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, tocavam o acento do banco. Seu rosto extremamente pálido era contornado por duas mechas mais curtas.

-_Ne! _Sasorin.-Kaname falou.-Porque não veio falar comigo?

O adolescente se ergueu do banco e abriu um sorriso fraco.

-Eu estava...

-Com vergonha?-completou Kaoru, como se achasse graça.

O outro rapaz corou e confirmou com a cabeça.

Kaname suspirou longamente e se virou para Saeki.

-Tsushihiro-kun, esse é Akami Sasori. Estamos no mesmo ano da mesma escola.-ele apresentou.

-_Hajimemashite._-Saeki sorriu.-Tsushihiro Saeki.

A visão de dois adoráveis adolescentes de 17 anos corando simultaneamente, fazendo reverências e sorrindo timidamente um para o outro pareceu ser suficiente para atrair Sorano Ryuu até eles.

-Sorano-san!-Kaoru falou, indo para perto do rapaz que se aproximara.-Já conhece Akami-kun?

Os olhos de Ryuu examinaram o garoto longamente, ocasionando um novo rubor nas faces pálidas.

-Não acho que conheça.-ele falou, a voz de Saito Takumi retornando.-Sorano Ryuu, _hajimemashite_.

Sasori ficou ainda mais rubro, se é que isso seria possível e vez uma reverência exemplar de 90º graus.

-Akami Sasori.-apresentou-se ele.

-Akami-kun, _ka_?-repetiu Ryuu, ainda olhando o rapaz atentamente.

-_N-nani_? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?-quis saber Sasori, o rubor teimando em não sumir.

Ryuu sorriu.

-Seus olhos são interessantes. O esquerdo é mais escuro que o direito, não é?

O mais novo baixou o rosto imediatamente.

-A-achei que ninguém percebesse...

Antes que Ryuu fizesse algum comentário que provavelmente deixaria Sasori ainda mais embaraçado, uma voz alegre soou ao lado deles.

-_Tsushihiro-senpai?_

Saeki se virou imediatamente, encontrado ao seu lado, _finalmente_, alguém mais baixo do que ele. Era um garoto mais novo, de desalinhados e curtos cabelos tingidos de castanho-alaranjados. Sua pele levemente morena parecia estranha com os traços infantis e os olhos grandes e brilhantes.

-Yoshitari?!-exclamou Saeki, absolutamente estupefato.

-Tsushihiro-senpai também está no elenco?-perguntou o garoto, saltitando no mesmo lugar.-_Ureshii, ureshii_!-e parou, sorrindo.

-_H-hai_...-Saeki falou, surpreso.-Eu nunca pensei que você também estaria, Yoshitari.

O saltitante garoto se virou para os outros rapazes, lembrando de que não se apresentara.

-_Men'gomen'go! _Yoshitari Keita _deeeeesu!_

_-Yo, Keitan_.-Kaoru o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

-_Nyaaan! Okaa-san! _Eu não tinha visto a mamãe!

Keita abraçou o mais velho com força.

-De onde vocês se conhecem?-Kaname perguntou para Saeki.

-Estudamos no mesmo colégio.-respondeu ele.-Que nem Kuran-san e Akami-san. Só que Keita é do primeiro ano.

-_Hai!_-confirmou Keita e olhou para Kaoru.-Tsushihiro é meu sempai, _okaa-san!_

-_Okaa-san, ka?_ Por acaso tem um _otou-san_?

A pessoa que perguntara isso havia acabado de surgir ao lado do modelo mais velho. Muito alto e de corpo perfeitamente esculpido (Saeki notou, corando), dono de olhos felinos e verde-amarelados.

-Fuchoin Arthur.-ele se apresentou, tendo o cuidado de falar a ordem dos nomes como na tradição japonesa mesmo que sua aparência não fosse muito nipônica.

-Fujimori Kaoru.-o outro rapaz falou, os olhos parecendo mais femininos do que antes.

O recém-chegado estava apoiando um dos cotovelos na parede atrás de Kaoru e, no momento, os dois se estudavam.

-Fuchoin-san não devia dar encima da _okaa-san_.-reclarmou Keita, que aparentemente já conhecia o rapaz.-_Okaa-san_ já tem uma pessoa que go...

Imediatamente, Kaoru pressionou um dos longos dedos sobre os lábios do garoto.

-Sush, Keitan.-falou ele, sorrindo, mas em tom de aviso.

Ele ergueu os olhos novamente para Arthur, um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Parecia extremamente indefeso e delicado entre a parede e o rapaz.

-Não, não tem um _otou-san_.

Arthur abriu um sorriso também e estava prestes a dizer algo, quando (novamente) uma voz foi ouvida. Essa, porém, bem mais alta do que se esperaria ou gostaria.

-Aaaaaaah, Aru-kun! Não me deixe sozinho!

Arthur tinha uma expressão bastante irritada quando se virou e todos fizerem o mesmo. Deslizando na direção deles, vinha um rapaz alto e magro, também de aparência estrangeira, mas ainda dono dos traços delicados da maioria dos japoneses. Seus cabelos eram curtos e loiro-dourados, caindo sobre os olhos violeta-claros e combinando perfeitamente com a pele alva.

-_Baka-tono_.-resmungou Arthur baixinho antes de falar mais alto:.-Você pareceu encantado enquanto conversava com Ookami sobre diferentes tipos de café instantâneo. Eu não quis atrapalhar.

-M-mas Aru-kuuun!

O loiro fez um enorme bico e pareceu que ia começar a reclamar, mas mudou de expressão ao avistar Kaoru. Ele fez uma reverência bastante exagerada (em estilo de aristocracia francesa em vez da japonesa) e falou, com elegância:

-Perdoe minha indelicadeza em não me apresentar. Suou Tamaki, ao seu dispor, milady.

Ele tomou uma das mãos do modelo entre as suas e a beijou. Keita e Kaname prenderam o riso.

-Obrigada, mas...eu sou um homem.-falou Kaoru, com um sorriso extremamente calmo no nos lábios.

Tamaki ergueu os olhos imediatamente, dando fim a cena criada por ele próprio.

-_Eh_? _Uso daro!_-ele falou, os olhos parecendo enormes.

Kaoru soltou uma risadinha diante do choque do rapaz.

-_Baka-tono._-repetiu Arthur, balançando a cabeça.

-Fuchoin-san e Suou-san se conheciam?-perguntou Keita curioso.

-_Hai_.-Arthur respondeu.-Éramos...hm...conhecidos no nosso país natal.

-A França.-supôs Kaname.

Arthur concordou a cabeça antes de tornar a voltar sua atenção para Kaoru, que aparentemente, só estava esperando por isso.

Saeki não poda se senti mais perdido, mesmo quando voltava sua atenção para Ryuu e Sasori, que agora estavam entretidos em uma conversa quase unilateral.

Novamente, a porta do apartamento foi aberta e a pessoa que entrou enviou arrepios pela espinha do garoto, sem que ele soubesse explicar porquê.

O rapaz não devia ter muito mais do que 19 anos, mas parecia emanar uma intensa energia absolutamente incomum para alguém tão jovem. Alto o suficiente para ser notado, de composição forte, mas não musculosa, com alguns pequenos aspectos bem delicados que pareciam estranhamente harmoniosos. Seus olhos azul-profundo estavam fixos na primeira pessoa que avistara, logo diante da porta: Saeki.

O garoto corou. Sustentou o olhar o melhor que pôde antes que o estranho o desviasse. Logo, Yoshitari Keita estava pulando perto dele para cumprimentá-lo...e puxando Saeki consigo.

-Yoshitari Keita, _hajimemashite!_-sorriu ele.

Um sorriso simpático, mas de alguma forma, enigmático, surgiu nos delineados lábios do recém-chegado.

-Rajco Lazarov.-ele se apresentou.

Ele voltou os olhos para Saeki, que imediatamente vez uma reverência.

-Tsushihiro Saeki!-ele falou um pouco rápido demais.

Quando tornou a se erguer, Saeki não pode deixar de se sentir desconfortável sob o olhar do outro rapaz. Era como se ele tentasse ver coisas que não estavam ali para serem vistas.

-_Ne...Razarovu-kun_.-começou Keita, parecendo decidido a puxar conversa com o outro.-De onde você vem? Não é japonês, _ne_?

Rajco balançou a cabeça negativamente, o sorriso de quem estava achando graça em seu interlocutor.

-Sou da Sérvia.-respondeu ele.

-_Eh_?-a resposta de Keita a essa declaração deixava implícito algo como "e existe um lugar com esse nome?".

Saeki tinha achado um ótimo passatempo em admirar os próprios sapatos, enquanto Keita bombardeava Rajco com perguntas sobre a Sérvia.

Felizmente talvez, o ultimo convidado e possivelmente a pessoa que mais faria Saeki corar no mundo inteiro, chegou ao apartamento.

-_Minna! Minna!_-chamou Toshiyuki-san, atraindo a atenção de todos.-O coreógrafo e diretor do musical: Nakajima Yoru!

Ele indicou o homem ao seu lado.

Era alto e forte, de rosto marcante e bonito. Os cabelos negro-azulados estava bem arrumados sobre os ombros e a franja relativamente cumprida ladeava um par de profundos olhos negros. Saeki pressentiu que se tratava de uma pessoa para temer e respeitar.

-_Yoroshikuonegaishimazu_.-falou Nakajima, fazendo uma reverência de ângulo mais obliquou do que era educado.

-Tenho certeza que todos vão se dar bem e fazer esse musical ser um sucesso.-continuou Toshiyuki-san, sorrindo, aparentemente imune às ondas de beleza perigosa que emanavam de Nakajima.-_Gambatte kudasai_!

Sons aprovativos foram ouvidos e todos retornaram a suas rodas de conversa.

Saeki se retirou até a sacada e observou aquela pequena parcela de Tokyo vista do nono andar de um prédio residencial.

"Todo o elenco do musica parece ok..." pensou ele. "Mas Najakima-san realmente...me deixou assustado."

_**Tsuzukeru! **_**(Continua)**

**Notas Finais:  
**Aaaah! MilaMila Ureshii!  
Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Ficou meio conturbado com tanta gente aparecendo. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso demais!

Ficou parecendo um jogo yaoi, com o Saeki como personagem principal xD  
E não entendam mal: não é que todos eles gostem do Saeki, claro! É só que ele bonitinho e andrógeno e passa aquela idéia de "inocente, inexperiente, totalmente agarrável e apertável". Quem eu posso dizer que parece ter mais interesse nele é o Jamyu (simplesmente não entende porque o Saeki é tão desejável). E esse também seria a pessoa de quem o garoto mais gostou logo de cara.  
Mas ainda não estou definindo nenhum casal, é claro.  
Mas alguns casinhos aleatórios precisam ter. Eu achei que Arthur (o mais 'homerengo') e Kaoru (a vadia) era necessário xD mas a pessoa certa pro Kao-Hime provavelmente é outra.  
Outro pequeno detalhe que eu não soube onde encaixar: Yuki e Keisuke se conhecem porque ambos são bem famosos. Provavelmente já tinham se esbarrado em algum talk show.  
E fazer o Shizu ser fangirl do Keisuke foi divertido xD  
Quanto aos "pares de amor verdadeiro", que não vão ser os casinhos aleatórios (oh, não. Esses são definidos por _ore-sama_!), vocês podem começar a escolher agora mesmo!  
Os que já estão formados são Shizuki x Keisuke e Ryuu x Sasori.

E eu peço mil perdões se eu estraguei algum personagem xD (MilaMila se esconde)

Então aos recadinhos!

**Anya-san: **Obrigada por responder a ficha direitinho!E as bandas favoritas me deixaram pulando no mesmo lugar. GazettE RULEZ! Espero que tenha gostado do Kaname na história. Eu transformei ele no chibi-seme ou uke-dominador da história. Aquele com carinha de inocente, jeito de colegial e pensamentos e atitudes maliciosas. Um seme em pele de uke. E eu sei que eu não devia dar pitaco, mas acho que o Kaname ficaria muuuito bem com o Yuki da Danoninho-san. Imagine só...um seme de 17 anos com um uke de 21 xD Kaname fazendo joguinhos mentais com o Yuki, deixando o mais velho totalmente vermelho...o que você acha? xD se ambas concordarem, eu ia adorar fazer isso. Até a próxima! \o

**Danoninho: **Danoninho-san! Espero que não se importe com a absurda comparação do cabelo do Yuki com ma cascata de coca-cola xD mas é o tipo de coisa que o Saeki pensaria. Quanto ao pairing...bom, uma coisa bem absurda passou pela minha cabecinha porque a idéia uke-mais-velho não me abandona desde de Kirepapa, então...será que o Yuki ficaria bem com o Kaname? Eu consigo imaginar o Yuki sendo colocado contra a parede por um garoto de 17 anos, e você? xD seria divertido, ne? Se você e a Anya-san concordarem, será que daria certo?

**lady-chan: **Domo arigatou novamente, lady-chan-san! Adorei escrever o Keisuke! Ele é o tipo de seme que eu adoooro! E que tal o Shizu de fangirl? xD foi divertido. Espero que tenha gostado \o

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus: **Adorei o email do Shizupon xD Quando eu recebi sua PM mais cedo, eu já tinha escrito boa parte do capítulo, mas acho que a idéia ficou a mesma, né? Shizuki é um tipo de seguidor fiel do Keisuke. Uma admiração atípica de kohai por senpai xD Mas claro que antes de ficar com seu querido Keisuke-san, o Shizu vai ter um casinho ou dois, né? E por favor, não hesite em me mandar PMs com idéias, vontades, pedidos...qualquer coisa! Não é incomodo de forma alguma! Bom espero que tenha gostadooo! Domo Arigatogosaaaaimazu!

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **Ora, mas é claro que o Sasorin foi escolhido! Eu adoooro esse tipo de uke! Então, parece que Ryuu x Sasori está certinho, ne? Com os empurrõezinhos do colega de classe, Kaname xD Espero que tenha gostado! Até o próximo capítulo!

**AsianKung-fuGeneration:** Nossa, eu _adorei_ escrever o Ryuu xD Já idealizei ele como o Saito Takumi do Goldenmyu. Porque, bem, foi assim que imaginei ele logo de cara. E Ryuu x Sasori ta ok então, né? Mas o Ryuu precisa ter alguns, casinhos, ne?  
Nyaaayn, eu fico tão feliz que tenha gostado da minha idéia! Tenimyu é totalmente viciante, neeee? (MilaMila ouvindo Koori no Emperor nesse instante) xD Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Já ne!

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Assistir animes demais faz isso com a pessoa xD Ela fica totalmente viciada no Japão. Espero que não se importe por eu ter feito o Kamiya e o Saeki serem amigos de infância! Quando eu vi que o Kamiya era de Osaka, foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça xD e eu queria alguém pro Saeki chamar de 'nii-chan'. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo o/

**Yuura-Sama: **Muito obrigada, Yuura-sama \o novamente. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo Vai ser uma delicia escrever com o Tamaki xD nossa eu ADOORO heteros que dão xilique quando descobrem que são gays. Vai ser uma graça levar ele pra cantos tipo karaokê ou barraquinhas de takoyaki xD Bom, até a proximaaa \o

**Kazuki Fuchoin:** (MilaMila ainda fica toda feliz só de ler esse nick e pensar no Kazuki) domo arigatou \o/ nooossa, eu ADOOORO personagens cachorros/metralhadoras/delinqüentes. Vai ser muito divertido escrever com ele xD.  
E quanto ao pairing, eu também achei a idéia de Phil x Saeki ótima. xD A visão do Arthur colocando o garoto contra a parede e dando um beijo dele é fantástica.Mas eu imagino o Arty considerando o Saeki como um tipo de desafio pessoal, sabe? Não tipo amor de verdade. E aí eu pensei: será que o Phil não ficaria bem com o Keita? Sabe o Keita é daquele tipo de uke dependente e fofo, que quer ser amado acima de todo e adora atenção e etc... eu imagino o Phil tendo um casinho de uma noite com o Keita e depois ficando absolutamente alheio ao garoto, enquanto o outro fica totalmente apaixonado. Sabe o tipo de relacionamento Yuki Eiri x Shuichi em Gravitation? Algo assim, sabe, só que sem o Phil se considerar namorado do garoto. O francês fica com ele uma vez ou outra (porque fica admirado que, pra alguém tão novo, o Keita seja _tão_ _extremamente_ _talentoso_ na cama), mas não assume compromisso algum. E demora bastante até perceber que realmente quer estar com o Keita. Quem sabe o pequeno triângulo Keita/Phil/Saeki? Ptuz, o recado ta enorme xD então, essa foi a visão que eu tive. Você pode concordar ou não \o espero que tenha gostado do capítulo \o até!

**Fiat Noctum: **Fiat Noctum-sama consegue arrasar até nas informações adicionais e sem importância xD MilaMila quer ser que nem ela quando crescer. Tava com medo na hora de escrever a parte do Rajco, então a parte dele acabou ficando pequena involuntáriamente oO mas bom xD eu ainda vou conseguir um ornitorrinco de estimação pra ele até o final da história. E eu _preciso_ fazer uma cena do Nakajima-sensei punindo o Rajco...não sei porquê, mas preciso xD Espero que tenha gostado! E obrigada pelo apoio \o

**Dri Lioncourt: **Lioncout-samaaa xD sua review chegou minutos antes de eu postar o capítulo! James tem um ótimo gosto pra música 8D bom xD não vem ao caso.  
Sabe quanto ao pairing? Será que eu posso colocar o Jamyu com o Saeki? Eu acho que ficaria super-ulta fofo xD O James ajudando o Saeki com inglês e o Saeki querendo dar nomes aos cachorros do James. Eles se tornariam melhores amigos, o James sempre sendo atraído pelo Saeki (e se torturando por não poder fazer nada...porque afinal, o Saeki é uma _criança_), mas o garoto, sendo totalmente _burro_ não se toca e ainda acha que é hétero xD Bom, é uma idéia. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo \o

Acho que isso é tudo xD  
Eu vou continuar dando o meu melhor escrevendo o segundo capítulo! \o  
E que comecem os ensaios!

**Say Now! Goldenmyu!**

**Música de abertura do capítulo:  
**Season, cantada pelo elenco da Hyotei nos musicais de Prince of Tennis.  
Eu estava ouvindo ela quando escrevi xD  
Tradução:  
_Ei, você lembra?  
Do you? Do you remeber?_

_O dia de primavera quando nos conhecemos._**  
**


	6. Second Act: Jissen!

**Notas Iniciais da Autora:**

OMFG! Quanto tempo foi que eu demorei pra postar isso? _Suminaseeeeeem, minna! _É tudo culpa do capitalismo. Eu tinha que estudar pro simulado...oh, a agonia!  
Mas finalmente, aqui está ele. O segundo ato. Muito menor do que o anterior, por algum motivo. Na verdade, é mais a minha pressa de postar mesmo. Mesmo curto, espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu não quero apressar as coisas.  
Sem mais delongas, o dicionáriozinho de japonês:

**Konnichiwa:**Boa tarde. Mas também serve como "olá".   
**Kawaii: **Bonitinho, fofo, adorável.  
**Tonikaku: **De qualquer forma  
**Kikkai: **Estranho  
**Dameru: **Cale a boca  
**Sumanai: **Me desculpe  
**Sugoi: **Fantástico  
**Honto da:** Sério?

**Itadakimasu: **Dito antes de comer. Algo tipo "vamos comer!"

**Kotatsu: **Um tipo de mesa baixa coberta por um cobertor grosso, com um aquecedor embutido. Geralmente usado no inverno.**  
Mataashita: **Até mais, vejo você amanhã  
**Kiwotsukete kudasai: **Cuide-se, tome cuidado.

Então, vamos ao capítulo!  
Ah, sim, OBS: Sim, o Kaoru é mais velho do que o Arthur xD Ele tem 19 anos.**  
**

_Chi no nijimu youna doryoku wa kirei na hitosuji no ase ni naru  
Kitto kitto sonna ase wa CRYSTAL  
Eikou wo atsumete niji kagayaku_

_**Crystal – Seigaku Cast**_

**Second Act –Jissen! Ensaios com Nakajima-sensei!**

Mesmo depois de duas semanas de ensaio, Sasori ainda consideraria embaraçoso entrar no vestiário e encontrar todos aqueles _bishonens _se trocando. E mesmo depois de duas semanas, Ryuu ainda acharia divertido deslizar sem camisa até o garoto quando ele chegava e envolver-lhe os ombros com fingida displicência, só pra vê-lo corar até a raiz dos cabelos negros.

-_Konnichiwa_, Akami-kun.-o mais velho cumprimentava, sorrindo.

-_K-kon-n-nichiwa, _Sorano-san...-era o murmúrio de resposta.

Mesmo depois de duas semanas, a cena se repetiu naquela tarde de segunda-feira como se fosse o primeiro dia.

-Sorano-san não devia fazer isso.-Kaoru falou calmamente, surgindo na porta do vestiário segundos depois de Sasori. Havia qualquer coisa ácida em seu tom de voz.

-Do que está falando, Kaoru-chan?-perguntou Ryuu, deixando Sasori ir, ainda que relutante.

Kaoru poderia ou não ter tecido uma explanação pouco delicada sobre o obvio perigo que ser abraçado por um Ryuu sem camisa representava para a saúde de Sasori, mas Keita o impediu de dizer qualquer outra coisa, talvez propositalmente.

-_Okaa-sannn!_-ele falou, sorridente, abraçando-o.

A cena ainda era adorável, mesmo depois de duas semanas.

-_Kawaii, ne_?-comentou James, diante da cena do abraço maternal, parando no meio do caminho de tirar a camisa.

-Nakajima-sensei não vai ser _kawaii_ se nos atrasarmos.-falou Kaname, já completamente vestido com suas roupas de ensaio.

-Metade do elenco ainda nem está aqui.-Kaoru disse, começando a despir a blusa branca e vermelha.

Depois de duas semanas, qualquer um no elenco já estaria consciente de que, apesar de realmente parecer, não veria nada de incomum quando Kaoru erguesse a blusa. Mas por puro impulso, Sasori virou o rosto bruscamente, e o movimento não passou despercebido por seus colegas, que explodiram em risadas.

-_Kawaii, _Sasorin-Kaname falou, rindo alto.

Até Yuki estava rindo baixinho quando entrou no vestiário, tendo visto a cena da porta quando chegou. Mas logo se juntou a Sasori em seu rubor ao se ver diante de James, que ainda não vestira uma camisa e/ou colocara outra calça para substituir as jeans que acabara de tirar. O rubor foi levíssimo, mas nada passaria pelos olhos astutos de Kaname.

-_Ookami-san kawaii mo, ne_?-falou ele, com um sorriso maroto.

Mas Yuki se recuperara rapidamente e não demonstrou reação.

-_Maa, tonikaku_.-James (que ainda não movera um músculo para colocar alguma outra peça de roupa)falou, se recuperando das risadas.-Kuran-kun tem razão. Devíamos nos apressar... Nakajima-sensei não é alguém que eu gostaria de ver irritado.

-_Um!_-fez Keita, acenando com a cabeça fervorosamente.

-Nakajima-sensei é realmente assustador.-concordou Ryuu, displicente.

-Eu acho que ele é um homem muito educado e elegante.-falou Kaoru, fechando seu armário com um estampido.

Todos olharam Kaoru com expressões de perplexidade quase idênticas, mas os olhos do modelo estavam fixos apenas em Ryuu. Virando-se então, curiosos, para o ultimo, todos se surpreenderam ao encontrá-lo anormalmente sério, encarando Kaoru de volta. Foi quase como se o ar tivesse se tornado mais denso.

Finalmente o mais baixo deu os ombros com elegância e caminhou até a porta.

-O que foi isso?-Kaname perguntou à Keita.

O garoto abanou a cabeça, parecendo pesaroso, e seguiu o outro. Quando Kaname rapaz se virou para Ryuu, o homem já tinha desaparecido na direção das pias do vestiário.

"_Kikkai..._"

-_Ne_, Ookami-san e Akami-kun já estão prontos?-James perguntou, se voltando para os dois colegas de elenco.

Sasori já estava fechando o armário, enquanto Yuki estava ocupado diante do espelho, arrumando os magnificamente longos cabelos de forma que não ficassem no caminho. Era uma tarefa definitivamente trabalhosa, mas depois de finalizada, o ator estava pronto para o ensaio.

Finalmente, o grupo deixou o vestiário. Chegando a cumprida sala de dança, encontraram Tamaki, Arthur, Keita e Kaoru se aquecendo em um canto e Saeki e Shizuki conversando, sentados no chão, no outro.

A divisão foi quase inconsciente: James, Ryuu e Yuki na direção de Saeki e Kaname e Sasori na direção do outro grupo.

-_Oe, _Sumimura!-James chamou alto, se aproximando da dupla junto a parede.-O que está fazendo monopolizando Tsushihiro-kun?

Saeki parou de rir do que quer que fosse que Shizuki dissera anteriormente e os dois olharam para os colegas de elenco.

-_Maa..._-Shizuki se virou para o mais novo com um sorriso cúmplice.-Vamos ser mestre e discípulo, então temos que nos dar bem, _ne_?-Ele se inclinou levemente na direção do garoto e tocou seu queixo.-Sa-e-ki?

Saeki sorriu com uma inocência que quase encheu os olhos de Shizuki de lágrimas.

-_Hai, _Sumimura-senpai!-concordou ele.

Nesse momento, Kamiya ia entrando na sala e Saeki disparou na direção dele, chamando por "Kami-niichaaaan!"

-Nakajima-sensei ainda não chegou.-observou Yuki.

-Faltam cinco minutos.-James falou, consultando o relógio na parede espelhada.-E o homem nunca se atrasa. Melhor começarmos a nos aquecer.

Ryuu, porém, estava alheio aos comentários dos dois, enquanto observava no lado oposto da sala, um Tamaki excitado com um pequeno poddle, pulando ao redor do pacotinho de pocky (provavelmente comprado na Lawson's) nas mãos de Keita.

-Que é que aquele maluco está fazendo?

-...coberto com uma camada tão fina de chocolate que quase não dá pra sentir o gosto.-Tamaki ia comentando, animado, enquanto examinava um dos pockys no pacote que acabara de tirar das mãos do co-ator.-Simples. Tão engenhosamente simples!

-_Ne, _Tamaki-san.-falou Keita, cada vez mais impaciente diante da possibilidade de Tamaki seqüestrar seus preciosos pockys.-Mesmo adorando pockys, eu tenho que dizer que não tem _nada de tão interessante neles!_

Mas Tamaki estava em frenesi demais para ouvir.

-E ouvi dizer que tem vários sabores também, será que...

-_Oe, _Tamaki...-Arthur se virou para o amigo, com uma expressão de irritação.-_Da-me-ru_!

A expressão de Tamaki se tornou uma de absoluto choque e horror.

-_Dameru_?-ele repetiu.-_Demeru_, Phil? Como pode dizer uma coisa assim pra mim?!-ele dramaticamente posicionou a mão no peito.-Achei que fossemos amigos!

Keita aproveitou a oportunidade para recuperar o pacotinho de pocky do domínio do meio-francês e correu para perto de Saeki e Kamiya, a fim de poder saborear o lanchinho em paz. O que foi um erro, porque a primeira ação de Kamiya foi puxar cinco pockys do pacote.

O 'Nyaaaaaaaaaan' alto de Keita sumiu completamente quando Nakajima Yoru entrou na sala. Todos silenciaram imediatamente.

Alguns segundos depois, Keisuke também surgiu na porta, onde o coreógrafo o encarou. Houve um choque de energia estática que durou uma pequena fração de segundos, até que Nakajima-sensei se virasse.

-Aquecendo.

Shizuki não desgrudou os olhos de Keisuke enquanto esse atravessava a sala, com uma expressão de admiração que beirava a reverência. E não era o único: Keita, Sasori e Saeki também olhavam o idol com as bocas abertas. Afinal, nem todo mundo teria a capacidade de chegar depois de Nakajima-sensei na sala de ensaio e não ouvir um longo sermão. Mas de qualquer forma, aquele era Mihara Keisuke.

Enquanto o elenco se aquecia (o que levou uns bons dez minutos), Nakajima-sensei caminhava entre eles, sério e imponente, pronto para lançar críticas e comentários ácidos um que não estivesse fazendo seu trabalho direito.

-Yosh.-ele falou alto.-Posições para a abertura. E espero que dessa vez, Akami –ele lançou ao rapaz um olhar agudo.-possa lembrar de virar na hora certa, ou vamos ter problemas.

Sasori fez força para não corar (o que foi absolutamente inútil) e fixou os olhos no chão.

-E quanto a formação do primeiro refrão, eu...

O coreógrafo parou, com o olhar fixo na porta. Sua testa se franziu e os olhos negros pareceram querer explodir a pessoa recém-chegada. Rajco estava parado ali, dolorosamente consciente da distância entre o presente momento e a hora marcada para o ensaio, mas não parecendo exatamente embaraçado ou arrependido.

O silêncio cobriu o cômodo como um manto pesado.

-_Sumanai, sensei._-Rajco falou, desviando os olhos, parecendo despreocupado.-O metrô estava muito cheio por causa das obras em Shinjuku. Eu precisei esperar um que tivesse...

Ele parou de falar quando Nakajima-sensei, parando a poucos centímetros dele, posicionou uma das mãos na parede com um barulho alto. Os olhos de Rajco se alargaram.

-Chegando quinze minutos atrasado, você tem coragem, _ahn_?

A voz era letal e baixa, quase um sussurro. Rajco parecia incrivelmente indefeso, preso entre a parede e o coreógrafo, e sendo alguns bons centímetros mais baixo que o mesmo.

-Não me agrada que as pessoas cheguem atrasadas nos meus ensaios e interrompam o andamento.-continuou ele.-Você acha...

-Eu já disse que cheguei atrasado por causa das obras em Shinjuku.-interrompeu o mais novo.

Os outros treze homens na sala prenderam a respiração. Ninguém jamais havia respondido aos sermões de Nakajima-sensei em todas as duas semanas de ensaio. E ninguém jamais o havia interrompido. Naquele momento, Rajco fizera as duas coisas.

Os olhos azuis cintilavam como duas safiras demasiadamente lapidadas contra a escuridão negra e fria do outro par.

-Não é como se eu tivesse chegado atrasado de propósito.-continuou o estrangeiro, quase sarcasticamente.-Além disso...

A mão de Nakajima-sensei se ergueu no ar. Rajco fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto que esse nunca veio. O braço do mais velho permaneceu parado, enquanto seus olhos continuavam fixos no rapaz. Houve um silêncio de alguns segundos.

-Para sua posição.-Nakajima disse finalmente, dando alguns passos para trás.

Ainda levemente atordoado, Rajco caminhou para junto dos colegas de elenco, que tomaram o cuidado de não se entreolhar.

**Say Now! Goldenmyu!**

O retorno ao vestiário depois do ensaio geralmente era muito mais silencioso do que o primeiro momento quando todos se trocavam. Nakajima-sensei os levava a exaustão todos os dias em sua obsessão por perfeição e só se dava por satisfeito quanto os rapazes a atingiam. E por esse motivo, eram poucos os que conseguiam reunir energia suficiente para dizer algo antes de um bom banho. Mas a medida que iam se recuperando, o barulho retornava.

-Que alívio!-falou Shizuki, enquanto terminava de enxugar os cabelos com a toalha.-Achei que ia ficar em detenção por causa daquele passos no final.

-Mas é uma surpresa que ninguém tenha ficado hoje.-comentou Yuki, terminando de pentear os longos cabelos.

"Detenção" era um pequeno hábito que Nakajima-sensei herdara do coreógrafo dos musicais de Prince of Tennis (Ueshima Yukio), que se significava manter os atores na sala de ensaio até que aperfeiçoassem suas falhas. Pelo tempo que fosse necessário, utilizando-se de todos os meios necessários (esse ultimo sendo uma adição pessoal de Nakajima-sensei).

-Acho que ele ficou um pouco perturbado.-comentou Kaname.-E tudo graças à _Razarovu-kun_.

Ele deu tapinhas nas costas do estrangeiro, que estava abotoando a camisa.

-Nakajima-sensei precisa saber que isso é um musical, não uma ditadura militar.-Rajco falou, categórico.

-_Sugoi yo ne, Razarovu-san.­_-falou Sasori, olhando o sérvio com sincera admiração.

Rajco corou de leve, mas não muito.

Depois que cada rapaz no elenco terminou de tomar banho e recuperar as energias impiedosamente sugadas por Nakajima-sensei, eles começaram a se dirigir em bando para a saída.

-Fujimori-san.-Arthur chamou, caminhando ao lado do modelo.

-_Hai_, Fuchoin-san.-Kaoru olhou, mas não parou de andar.

-O que acha de sair para comer algo?-o mais velho falou, em seu tom mais persuasivo e sedutor.-Aqui perto de um lugar que tem um ótimo ramen.

-Acho uma ótima idéia.-Kaoru sorriu, igualmente sedutor.

-Aaaah, eu quero ir também, _okaa-san_!-Keita falou, surgindo ao lado de Kaoru e o abraçando pela cintura.

-Keitan...-Kaoru estava prestes a explicar que ele não poderia ir quando Tamaki também surgiu de lugar nenhum, os olhos cintilando como luzes em Shibuya.

-Ramen? Quer dizer aquele prato com macarrão?-ele falou, animado.-Eu quero ir também!

-Yaaa, vamos todos juntos.-Keita falou, igualmente animado.-Miura-san também pode ir com a gente!

-_E-eh_?!-Kamiya, que estivera caminhando atrás do grupo, com as mãos nos bolsos, se assustou com a menção repentina a sua pessoa.

De certa forma, Arthur ficou perplexo ao se encontrar em um banco na ponta de uma barraquinha de ramen, com quatro de seus companheiros de elenco enfileirados a sua direita, ocupando os outros bancos. Parecia algo que aconteceria em um anime ecchi romântico e clichê: o garoto planeja ficar a sós com sua amada e acaba no meio de um bando de idiotas barulhentos. A única diferença era que Kaoru era um garoto.

-Suou.-resmungou Kamiya.-Quer sentar e ficar quieto?

O garoto tinha razão em reclamar. Tamaki estava quase de pé em cima do banco, tentando espiar o trabalho do dono da barraquinha, e Kamiya, sentado ao seu lado, estava ficando profundamente irritado. Infelizmente, o único efeito de seu comentário foi fazer o meio-francês virar os olhos de cachorrinho para ele.

-Eu nunca vi alguém fazer ramen antes!-falou ele como se aquilo fosse algo de oportunidade única na vida de uma pessoa.-Aliás, eu nunca nem mesmo comum ramen!

Foi inevitável, mesmo para Kamiya, ficar perplexo.

-_Honto da_?-ele perguntou.

-_Hai.-_Tamaki confirmou, tornando a espiar o cozinheiro.-Eu sempre quis provar ramen desde que cheguei ao Japão.

Kamiya permaneceu encarando Tamaki durante alguns segundos, antes de desviar os olhos, balançando a cabeça e resmungando "_baka-tono"._

Quando o dono da barraquinha depositou cinco tigelas fumegantes de ramen diante deles, Tamaki já quase não cabia em si de excitação.

-_Itadakimasu_!-a voz de Keita se destacou entre as outras quando começaram a comer.

-_Waaaaa...Umai!_-Tamaki quase esquecera as regras de etiqueta enquanto comia.-Quem adivinharia que um prato tão comum e simples pudesse ser tão delicioso?! _Nhn...waa...Sugooooi_

Kamiya estava achando difícil se concentrar na própria refeição com os gemidos e suspiros prazerosos que Tamaki deixava escamar enquanto comia. Ele provavelmente não fazia idéia do quão sexy aquilo suava. O inocente idiota...

-Chega!-ele finalmente falou, irritado, se virando para o olho.

Tamaki o encarou, surpreso, um fio de macarrão escapando pelo canto da boca.

-Você não precisa fazer todos esses...-então, pensou melhor e reformulou a frase.-Você não precisa ser tão entusiástico com isso. Qualquer um pode fazer ramen.

-Miura-san sabe fazer ramen?-Tamaki perguntou, interessado.

-Claro, é uma das minhas especialidades.-O outro rapaz falou, encolhendo os ombros, como se aquilo não importasse.

Pela forma como Tamaki estava olhando para Kamiya, era obvio que para ele, aquilo tinha sim grande importância. E a única coisa que o rapaz se viu em condição de dizer foi:

-Você pode passar no meu apartamento um dia. Se quiser, eu posso preparar pra você.

Quem visse a cena de longe, poderia pensar que Kamiya acabara de pedir Tamaki em casamento, porque a reação do loiro foi algo bem próximo disso. Seus olhos violeta cintilaram tanto e seu sorriso foi tão genuíno que Kamiya quase corou.

-Eu iria adorar!-o mais novo falou.-Você tem um _kotatsu_?

-T-tenho, mas...

-Ah, _ureshii_!

Durante os minutos seguintes, Tamaki falou desenfreadamente e prendeu a atenção de Kamiya a si, mesmo contra a vontade do outro.

Enquanto isso, Keita estava posicionado bem no meio de Kaoru e Arthur, comendo seu ramen com satisfação. E durante a maior parte da noite, ele ficou exercendo exatamente essa função: manter Kaoru e Arthur separados. Quando todos terminaram e Arthur pagou os pratos (de alguma forma, ele acabou sendo a pessoa a pagar tudo), porém, mesmo os esforços de Keita se tornaram inúteis.

-Eu vou ligar para o motorista...alguém aceita uma carona?-Tamaki perguntou, (de certa forma, pretensioso) com o celular em mãos.

-Não, obrigado, eu vou pegar o metrô.-falou Kamiya (de certa forma, orgulhoso).

-Ah, eu quero! Eu quero andar de limusineee!-falou Keita, feliz.

-Fujimori-san?-Tamaki olhou para o modelo.

-Meu apartamento não é longe daqui, então acho que vou caminhar até lá.-ele respondeu, sorrindo.

-Então eu vou acompanhá-lo, Fujimori-san.-Arthur se ofereceu prontamente.

-Ahn, então eu vou...-começou Keita, mas Kaoru o interrompeu.

-Não queria andar de limusine, Keitan?

Keita parou no meio da frase com a boca aberta e então cruzou os braços, de forma muito pouco madura. Kaoru apenas sorriu. Eles esperaram até que a limusine da família Suou chegasse para levar Tamaki e Keita e, então, os outros três estavam prontos para seguir seus caminhos.

-_Mataashita_, Miura-kun!-Kaoru falou, acenando para o rapaz que caminhava na direção da escada para a estação de metrô.-_Kiwotsukete kudasai!_

Kamiya meramente acenou à distância antes de descer as escadas.

-­­_Saa, _podemos ir?-Arthur perguntou.

Kaoru confirmou com a cabeça.

**Say Now! Goldenmyu!**

Não foi, é claro, surpresa para Arthur quando Kaoru o convidou para subir depois que chegaram diante do prédio em que o rapaz morava. E também não foi surpresa para o modelo quando o outro o prendeu entre o próprio corpo e a porta de entrada quando a ultima foi fechada.

Os dois apenas se encaram durantes alguns segundos, apreciando o choque de suas respirações entre seus rostos. Finalmente, sem dizer uma palavra, Kaoru sorriu maliciosamente, passou um dos braços envolta do pescoço do mais alto e o beijou.

Não foi um beijo inocente. Foi o beijo de duas pessoas que estavam esperando por isso desde a primeira vez que pousaram os olhos um no outro, duas semanas atrás. Kaoru jogou o outro braço nos ombros de Arthur, apoiando seu peso nele completamente, enquanto este passou uma mão em torno de sua cintura e enterrou a outra em seus cabelos ruivos. Tudo isso ainda imersos em um beijo voraz e pouco delicado.

Quando finalmente seus lábios se deixaram, relutantes, ambos exibiam idênticos sorrisos satisfeitos.

-Aqui.-Kaoru falou, puxando o braço do mais novo na direção do sofá, que não ficava muito longe da porta.

No instante seguinte, Kaoru estava sentado no colo de Arthur e os beijos haviam recomeçado. Uma das mãos do rapaz mais novo deslizou por baixo da blusa do outro, e o contato com aquela região sensível fez o ruivo gemer entre os beijos. A outra mão permanecia enterrada entre as mechas vermelhas, massageando e ao mesmo tempo, mantendo o modelo sob seu controle.

Os lábios de Arthur deixaram os do outro para começar a beijar cada centímetro de seu pescoço que conseguiu alcançar. Depois de encontrar um ponto particularmente sensível na pele de Kaoru e deixar nela uma marca avermelhada, Arthur estava tão distraído com os sons que o mais velho produzia que não percebeu o som da chave girando na fechadura. Kaoru também estava com o pensamento muito bloqueado e a atenção muito comprometida para ouvir a porta abrir e fechar. Os dois só se deram conta da presença de uma terceira pessoa no aposento quando estava diante deles.

Era um rapaz de não mais do que 20 anos, cuja aparência era absolutamente comum. Não era particularmente alto e seus cabelos negros tinham um corte comportado e bastante japonês. Os olhos, também escuros, por trás das lentes dos óculos, estavam arregalados. Ele estava corado e era a materialização do choque.

-Hide?-Kaoru falou, surpreso.

-Não me disse que tinha um namorado.-Arthur disse, longe de estar irritado. Ao contrário: Threesomes eram sempre bem-vindos e o recém-chegado, apesar de comum, não era nada mal.

Kaoru soltou uma risada e o outro rapaz corou ainda mais, começando a balbuciar algo como.

-E-eu não...

Mas Kaoru foi mais rápido.

-Hide não é meu namorado. Ele é só um amigo do colegial, nós dividimos o apartamento.-então, deu um sorrisinho malicioso.-Ele não gosta de garotos. Tem até uma namorada, não é, Hide?

Ele acenou afirmativamente, ainda muito vermelho.

-_Sou ka_...-Arthur falou, olhando-o.

-Ah, _gomen, _Minami Hideki _desu_.-ele fez uma reverência atrapalhada, ajeitando os óculos no nariz logo depois.

-Fuchoin Arthur.-este também deveria ter feito uma reverência, mas tal gesto era impossível, porque Kaoru ainda estava sentado eu seu colo.

-Eu...vou para o meu quarto...por favor não se incomodem comigo.

Dizendo isso, Hideki sumiu, rápido como um trem-bala, em uma das portas no corredor e a fechou com força.

-Sujeito divertido.-comentou Arthur, observando a porta fechada.

Kaoru riu.

-Ele é realmente legal. Só um pouco tímido às vezes. Aposto que ele e a namorada nunca fizeram nada.

-De alguma forma, parece personagem de um anime.

-Você realmente quer continuar falando do Hide?

Arthur tornou a voltar os olhos para Kaoru, que tornara a jogar os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

-Não realmente.

Eles trocaram sorrisos pouco inocentes e se beijaram novamente.

_**Tsuzukeru!**_

**Notas Finais:**

Nossa! Que trabalho que esse capítulo deu! Escrevendo um pouquinho cada vez que tinha tempo no computador...acabou parecendo uma colcha de retalhos. Gasph! Mas até que eu gostei do começo dele xD  
Muitas idéias começam a tomar forma. Algumas historinhas vão ganhar enfeites, ok? Pelo bem de todos e desenvolvimento geral da história.

Entãããão...eu finalmente consumei a atração entre Arthur e Kaoru, né? xD Eu sinto que muitos de vocês devem estar achando que o Kaoru é uma verdadeira vadia. E, bom...ele é mesmo xD Quanto aos que acham que o Keita é um pivete irritante e hiper ativo...também estão certos. xD Mas depois que as pessoas vêem ele dançar no DDR, geralmente mudam de opinião.  
Então, será que alguém notou o "ahn" no final das frases do Nakajima-sensei? Será que alguém sabe de quem foi que ele herdou isso?  
De qualquer forma, vamos ao recadinhos do coração! \o/ Eu amo as reviews de vocês!

**Anya-san: **Sempre a primeira a mandar review, infalível Anya-san! Eu já estou tendo planos e fantasias com o Yuki e o Kaname...oh, vai ser tão lindo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e me desculpe pelo atraso (reverência). Não vai acontecer de novo. E obrigada pela review!

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus: **(copia o nick e cola do word) Erika-san \o Por que será que sempre que eu leio suas idéias eu fico rindo que nem uma maníaca? xD Aquela ceninha antes do ensaio (sobre o Shizu ter o papel de Shion) vai acontecer com certeza! Eu adorei a idéia. A idéia de filmar o backstage também vai acontecer siiiim xD Vai ser cômico! E sobre o relacionamento do Shizu com o Keisuke, era algo nesse estilo que eu estava pensando xD transmissão de pensamento total! Eu tive que me segurar nesse capítulo. O Shizuki é um dos meus personagens favoritos pra escrever xD mas como ele já tinha aparecido bastante no anterior, eu tive que dar uma moderada. Bom, então é isso. Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo!

**Dri Lioncourt:** Nyahahaha, meus planos para James e Saeki começam no próximo capítulo. (risadinha diabólica). Nyahai x3 eu amo esse norueguês, já disse isso? Obrigada pela review, Lioncout-san! E eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo \o/

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Pure-Petit-san! \o/ haihai xD de alguma forma, o Saeki parece bastante com um personagem principal de jogo BL: fofo, inocente e apertável. O Kamiya e o Saeki tem bastante história juntos, mesmo que o Saeki não se lembre da parte mais importante. E sim, o Kamiya sempre foi extremamente protetor xD do tipo que brigava com os meninos que perturbavam o mais novo. Super kawaii x3 bom, quanto as perguntinhas da PM: sim, My Boss My Hero, com Nagase Tomoya! \o sim, eu aaaaaamo doramas. (puri puri D é meu vício). Não, eu nunca estudei japonês. A fonte dos meus conhecimentos se chama vício em animes, doramas e musicais. Que absurdo, né? xD E não, eu não sou nikkeijin (deprime). Booom xD chega, se não a mensagem fica cumprida demais. Obrigada pela review pure-petit-san!

**Yuura-sama:** Nyaaa xD nesse capítulo teve bastante Tamaki, né? Eu me diverti escrevendo as cenas dele. A imagem do baka-tono reverenciando um pacotinho de pocky me fez ir por um bom tempo. Que achou? Espero que tenha gostado \o/ obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo \o

**Fiat Noctum: **Fiat Noctum-samaaa \o Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios na review (olhinhos brilhante). Fiquei tão feliz! Então, o que achou? Tivemos mais Rajco nesse capítulo. Eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo de escrever com ele. Mas logo eu me acostumo, porque eu ameeei o jeito dele! E já deu pra notar que o relacionamento do rapaz com Nakajima-sensei não vai ser nada tranqüilo, né? E sim...o coreógrafo _vai_ marcar nele xD O par do Rajco...é segredo ;x mas eu acho que logo logo vai dar pra perceber xD eu sou muito obvia. Mas vai ser...divertido (devaneado). De qualquer forma, obrigada pela revi... "Mila-sensei"? (fica roxa) ninguém nunca me chamou de Mila-sensei anteeeees! Nyay xD bom, até o próximo capítulo!

**Kazuki Fuchoin...que de alguma forma parece ter mudado de nick para outro não menos adorável:**

Nya, eu não sou descendente de japoneses xD eu sou só uma otaku mesmo  
Nesse capítulo...tivemos Arthur/Kaoru (sorrisinho maligno) e aí, o que achou? Eu estava meio insegura, então a cena acabou sendo pequena. Mas vai ter maaaais, não se preocupe. De alguma forma, esses dois tem uma atração natural um pelo outro xD E não se preocupe, o Keita não é essa coisa irritante toda não. Ele só queria manter o Arthur longe do Kaoru mesmo xD a razão ainda vai ser explicada.  
(Prazer Tata, meu nome é Mila e eu sou uma mushakete demente x3)  
Anyway xD obrigada pela revie... "Mila-sensei" também?! Oh, eu acho que eu não agüento tanta emoção xx oh, bem, agora chega xD até o proximo capítulo \o

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **(copia e cola o nick no word) bom xD Nyaaaaaa, eu aaaaamo o Sasoriiiii xD (agarra) ele é tão uke que enche os olhos de qualquer pessoa de lágrimas! Gente, ele é tão fofo! E eu tive tantas idéias felizes pra ele (olhos cintilam) mwahahahahaha-hai x3 anyway xD fico feliz que tenha gostado obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo!

**lady-san: **Aqui está o segundo capítulo e eu peço miiil perdões pela demora. Keisuke apareceu pouco, mas o pouco que apareceu deu pra notar que ele é a única pessoa no elenco capaz de confrontar Nakajima-sensei e sair ileso, né? Keisuke-san comanda. Bom. Obrigada pela review! E até o próximo capítulo!

Bom, considerações inúteis:

Alguém aí baixou o CD do rikkaimyu 2nd serve?? Foi impressão minha ou aquela música "kimi wo shinjiteru", do Yagami (Yukimura) e do Kanesaki (Sanada) era praticamente uma declaração de amor? Se eu já morria ouvindo a Mou Mayoi wa Nai...eles sabem como matar uma SanaYuki shipper, né?! Sem contar com o "TezuFuji moment" antes daquela musiquinha do Aiba. Eu não entendi muita coisa, mas quase morri xD E as vozes do Ouji e do Minami tão diferentes, não tão? Acho que pureBOYS fez bem pra os dois xD Eu PRECISO assistir o 2nd serviceeeee! Quando é que isso vai sair?? Xx alguém sabe?

Bom, agora que eu já coloquei isso pra fora xD eu me vou.

Vou dar o meu melhor pra escrever o próximo capítulo e não demorar.  
Por favor, continuem me apoiado!  
E se cuidem! \o

**Say Now! Goldenmyu!**


End file.
